


Love Happens

by HeLaDriel_O8



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Astraphobia, Debbie is a prodigy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lou has teen niece, Lou is a gym trainer, Love, Original Character(s), Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Unconditional Love, there is a horse and a rabbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLaDriel_O8/pseuds/HeLaDriel_O8
Summary: Love happens, just like that. And for Lou, a happy-go-lucky girl, who never ever cared to be in any relationship, love happened at first sight when she saw Debbie. Will Debbie, who swore not to enter any relationship after her divorce, pay any heed to Lou? Will she be able to fight her past trauma?P.S: Certain things in past made Debbie weak. But she will be back to her game in future chapters
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

> New to this platform. So, hope you all enjoy and encourage me.   
> This is my favourite Fiction which I am writing in Wattpad. There, I have already updated 30+ chapters of this. I promise I will update all those chapters here soon within this week.   
> My writing is simple, without the use of complicated words. And I don’t have any Beta. Therefore, mistakes are bound to happen. Also, I adjusted the age and profession based on the story. Please don't think about it's real world possibilities. So, sorry in advance for everything.

**_ AU, with Ocean's 8 characters _ **

**_ Debbie: High school Teacher/billionaire, 35yr old, Divorced _ **

**_ Lou: gym trainer and owner, 33yr old, #SingleForever #SinglesRock is her mantra _ **

**_ Tammy: Doctor and single mother, 32yr old _ **

**_ Claire: Tammy's 15yr old daughter (Tammy conceived when she was 16, thanks to her now boyfriend, now ex) _ **

**_ Rose: Socialite, 35yr old, Lou's sweet friend and client (she's basically family) _ **

**_ Daphne: Trainer, 28yr old, already engaged to her boyfriend but has massive crush on Lou _ **

**_ Amita: Receptionist, 29yr old, waiting for her prince charming _ **

**_ Constance: College Student, 24yr old, is under Lou's guardianship _ **

**_ Nineball: Software engineer, 27yr old, Tammy's friend _ **

**_ ********************************** _ **


	2. Love at first sight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou just falls for Debbie. That's the summary

Lou and Tammy are cousins. They are each other's support system. Lou's mom married an Aussie and settled there. But she always was in close touch with her sister (Tammy's mom). So, since childhood, Lou and Tammy are very close though they are living in different continents. Their relationship evolved from postcard communications to email communications. During holidays, either Lou would visit Tammy or vice versa. They are sisters for life. When Lou was 19, her parents died in car accident and Tammy asked her to continue her studies in US.

Tammy by then was mother of a 2-year-old Claire. She wanted to be a doctor but it's difficult to manage. Her boyfriend broke up with her immediately when he got news about pregnancy. Her parents were angry on her. So, she was alone looking after her child. Two years she literally went through hell. She had to manage her school works, look after her child and also had to listen to constant negative remarks from classmates, neighbours and her parents. 

Then, Lou came to US and started living with her. She decided to help her sweet little sister. She quit her studies ignoring Tammy's protest; started working as a gym trainer and also looked after baby Claire while Tammy got enrolled in college. 

Tammy's studies were smooth because of scholarships, while household expenses were taken care of by Lou. Lou was an excellent trainer, thanks to her consistent gymnastics and athletic practice since childhood. She being the youngest trainer was cheerful and was focused in her work. Inspired by her, her clients enrolled their daughters too. She was preferred by many clients and so was given more incentives. She gave these extra moneys to Tammy.

_ "I can't have it Lou. You already are doing so much" _

_ "Tam, you're in college. You have your needs. Take it or I'll not talk to you, ever" _

Lou also convinced Tammy's parents, they again united with Tammy. Now, Tammy got support from her parents. They would send her money and also would look after Claire when both Lou and Tammy were busy. 

Tammy insisted Lou to focus on her life. Lou wasn't sure. Though she was clever and good at studies, she didn't want to attend college. She can't spend her time in studies. So, she decided she'll start her own gym. She thought of an all-female gym. She had seen how few trainers would take advantage of their physical position to touch their clients inappropriately; also, few clients molesting the female trainers or other clients. She never was in receiving end, but had seen her friends being the victim and so, was furious of these events. When she complained to the owner, he had dismissed the complaint. 

So, at the age of 21 she decided to have all female gym - " _Fitness Point_ ", training in gym workouts, Zumba, yoga, meditation, gymnastics and martial arts for self-defence. Her client and her friend Rose Weil supported her idea and helped her in getting loan (She wasn't ready to take money from Rose for free). She got a loft, which she changed into her gym and residence. The lower floor was gym and upper floor was her home. She decided to stay there because her gym opens at 5 in the morning and closes at 8pm, and she didn't want to rush there every morning. Tammy and Claire had to stay in their apartment because it's easier to go to her college from that place. But they always visited Lou. In fact, every day, until Tammy returned home from work, Claire would spend time with Lou.

*****

Tammy would get different books to Lou; she knew Lou was ambitious before she quit studies. She also used to teach some of her medical subjects, theoretically. Lou would be her help while preparing for exams.

Tammy and Claire mostly spent their time with Lou. Whenever Tammy was in hospital with nightshift, Claire stayed at Lou's place. Claire was like Lou's daughter. Once Tammy started practicing, she made sure Claire isn't feeling lonely. She tried her best to be with Claire. Claire, even though a kid, understood her mother's profession and never complained. She too was aspiring to become a doctor.

Tammy's parents, friends all suggested her to get married again, find someone good. She too thought of it. But one day she heard one of her classmates sharing a story of how she was forced into sexual relationship with her stepdad. That was enough to kick out all the thoughts of getting married. She didn't want to do anything that'll have bad impact on her daughter. So, she limited her relationships to just dates or a not so serious fling. Never got any guy to her home when Claire's present.

While Tammy was avoiding relationships for Claire's sake, Lou's reasons were in different dimension in avoiding relationships. She doesn't believe in requirement of romantic love in her life; she doesn't think relationship is something she needs. She'll just go, have fun with people in clubs. She doesn't want to bound herself to someone, to be dependent and then break when it fails to work. Rose's numerous attempts of setting her up with someone always ended with that guy being Lou's one-night stand and nothing more. And her attraction to women and one-night stands with women was not known to everyone. Not that she hid her sexuality, she never needed to explain anything. She just was being who she was. 

_ "I feel so bad. You always do this. I feel I'm your pimp or something. Jesus!", Rose said, _

_ "Hon... don't take all credits. You're not good at pimping. They didn't sleep with me because you introduced us, they slept because I was bored" _

_ "Shut up Lou. Don't degrade yourself and stop making Rose feel bad. She's trying hard to get you a life partner and you're making fun of everyone here" _

_ "I don't need a partner. I'm happy the way I am. You guys really want me to enter some stupid relationship and lose all my freedom and peace of mind?" _

_ "One day, you'll find someone Lou. And you’ll willingly lose your peace of mind to be with him" _

_ "No ways Rosie" _

-*-

Claire was fond of her crazy aunt Lou; she had taken her style and attitude. She too likes suits though she is not having any, yet. Her wardrobe is exact copy of Lou's except for suits. The leather, tight jeans, t-shirts, tank tops, boxer shorts, combat boots, high-heeled boots, and jewellery; though Tammy wouldn't let her wear jewellery to school. 

Claire always got into some or the other silly fights, or did pranks in school. Every time she got caught; Tammy would visit the school. She always warned her but Claire did the same within few weeks of warning. 

That doesn't mean she is a spoilt kid. She is just mischievous, like her aunt. She is also a fitness freak, thanks to her aunt. But that never stopped her from eating packed food, crisps and other high calories food. But she would train too. Lou herself trained her. A 15-year-old need not do hard training, but Lou wanted her to learn combat sports and basic training for safety.

-*-

**_ Present day _ **

Lou was out on her grocery shopping accompanied by Claire.

"Aunt Lou, Ice-creams"

"Which one?"

"All"

"Tammy will murder me in my sleep"

"You won't sacrifice your life for my sake?"

"I'm preserving that for the time when you elope with your boyfriend"

"I don't think I'll elope with him. It'll be other way round. Kevin will elope with me or more like I'll kidnap him"

"Why?"

"He's dumb... Cute, hot, blond and dumb. He doesn't even know I'm having feelings for him. Everyone in my class knows except him. Blond idiot" (imagine Chris Hemsworth's character in Ghostbusters, but like 15-year-old teen)

"I'm blonde too hon. So is your mom"

"Yeah and you both suck in relationship"

"I'm offended"

"But I'm right"

"I don't suck in relationship. I can’t suck in relationship because I never got into any. I don't think I'll... Wow..."

Lou saw a beautiful brunette near the counter, wearing a white V-neck top and black pants. 

Lou was looking at her. She was mesmerised by this lady who paid and then walked out of the shop. When Claire looked in the direction Lou was looking at, she saw none, she just missed her.

"Whom you looking at, Commander?"

"A special target, Chief"

"Where? I see no one except that cashier who always flashes her boobs and try to woo you"

"You missed her. She just walked out"

"Oh, _she_?"

"Uhm yeah. She was... So beautiful", Lou said, dreamily.

"Aunt Lou, did you just have a _love at first sight_ moment? Or is it your regular one day or night fun?"

"I don't know what it is but I have butterflies in my stomach"

Before she could say anything, her phone rang. It was Tammy.

"Hey Tams. We're done shopping. Will head back soon"

-*-

"Mommyyyyy, aunt Lou is bewitched by some lady"

"What! That's something new! Who's she? How's she? Where's she? And..."

"Oh woah, hold your horse sis. It's not what you think"

"No mom. Aunt Lou had a spark in her eyes. She's totally into that lady"

"Spark? Is it so, Miller?"

"Really? Spark? I thought I trained you better Chief! I now know why Kev…"

Claire signalled her to shut her mouth. She didn't want her mom to know about her crush/friend/boyfriend whatever Kevin is. Tammy is overprotective of her and doesn't want her to do the same mistake she did in her teenage.

“Ugh, you know you both should get ready. Let's go out and have some fun", Lou diverted.

"Lou, she is only 15. She need not do fun like you do"

"Oh, come on Tams. We'll not go to clubs. Will go for movies. Those movies which 5-year-olds watch"

"I'm 15"

"But still act like 5"

"Just like her aunt"

********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are not bored at least. And please, comment and guide me.


	3. Nothing is impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou and Debbie meet for the first time

Lou woke up sharp at 4 am. She did her morning chores and in half an hour, started her workout session. Early morning till 6am, there will be less clients, so it's apt for her to workout. Her fellow trainers already arrived and are handling the clients present. Lou is highly focused when it comes to fitness and spends around two hours daily, for herself. She just finished her workout and was sitting on the chair when Daphne, the second-best trainer in the gym came to her. Her eyes travelling all along Lou's fit body, the tank top wet from sweat sticking her skin.

"Hey Lou, I wanna suggest adding two more treadmills. It's always crowded in the morning and evening, and so we need more. Also, more dumbbells, barbells and squat rack... 

_ *She's distracted by Lou's throat that's moving while she's drinking water*  _

_ “ _ ... And dumbbells and uhm..."

"If you look at my face instead, probably you won't forget and repeat the same equipment names"

"I... I'm sorry. I can't help it", Daphne smiled sheepishly.

"Well, as long as you don't do this with clients it's fine. I opened this gym to protect girls from unnecessary harassment"

"It's only with you, I... get distracted. I just..."

"Aww I'm special"

"Yes, you are"

"Hon, if you think about me always then your boyfriend will be offended. So, control Kluger"

"I'll try. So, about the equipment"

"Oh yeah. Let's have a staff meeting tonight. And will discuss what necessary equipment we'll need and what to be replaced. Also, we probably need to hike the fee. We're being too lenient there"

"Yeah fine. I'll go back now. By the way, Rose just called. She won't be coming today. Told to inform you"

"Oh, okay. So, I have more time to sleep. Bye. I'm off to sleep now"

"You're the only trainer who trains so hard early morning and then sleeps for like 5 fucking hours. You're the laziest fitness trainer ever"

"Thanks for the compliments", Lou grinned shamelessly and continued, " I have you guys to take care of my gym. I can rest. Have done too much hard work in my twenties. It's time to enjoy. You'll know what I mean once you enter thirties"

"Hmm... hope I'll be as successful as you are when I reach that age"

"Oh, you will hon. Also, my offer still stands. You can anytime be the partner of this gym or handle the new one which I'm planning to open in Manhattan all by yourself"

"I'm still thinking. It's not like I don't want to. I'm just... Not ready to take such big responsibility"

"Whenever you're ready, just tell me"

"Sure. Now go sleep. I'll attend the clients"

****

Lou didn't even sleep for 15 minutes, she got call from Tammy.

"What Tim-Tams? You know I'm dead to this world before 11am"

"I've to attend a conference in the morning. So, I want you to drop Claire to her school. Also, I'll be busy whole day. So, you guys don't wait for me to have dinner"

"Fine. I'll be there in an hour"

****

"You should start getting serious in your life hon. How long will you be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Single and careless"

"You are single too, dear. And you're advising me?"

"You know the reason why I'm single, but you... You have a chance. Get to know someone who is right for you, with whom you can spend the rest of your life"

"Well, I have one in my mind. But don't know who she is, where she lives, whether she's a good girl or a bitch, whether she's single, committed or married"

"Are you speaking about that lady you saw at the stores?"

"Yup. Her. For now, I'm gonna call her _Honey_. I first thought of calling her Angel but I already have an Angel... 

* _she tightly hugged Claire and Claire snuggled closer_ * 

"and my mission is to find her and get to know her. And have her"

"You are planning for something impossible"

"Nothing's impossible Tams"

"Okay not impossible but very difficult. How will you find her?"

"If she's written in my destiny then I'll definitely find her"

"All the best then. Now, I need to go. You both, finish your breakfast and then go to school. And Lou, get groceries, the list is attached on refrigerator door"

"Yo mommy byeeee"

"Bye", Tammy kissed Claire and Lou on their foreheads and then went out.

"Come on chief. Hurry up"

"Commander. Do I actually have to attend class?", Claire asked with a lopsided grin.

"Angel, what's on your mind?"

"Amusement park"

"It's Friday baby. Attend today and we'll have a weekend full of fun. We'll go tomorrow"

"Classes are boring. Also, the new science teacher is too arrogant. She always troubles me"

"She troubles you or you trouble her?", Lou asked grinning.

"You know what I mean", Claire whined.

"Baby, just few hours in school. Then I'll pick you up and take you somewhere. We'll have fun. Okay?"

"Fine"

"Smile hon"

-*-

"Bye Aunt Lou. Have a nice day"

"You too. And also, if possible, study something"

"Sure bye"

Lou then turned her car and was driving back home. That's when she saw the same woman from the stores, in the car from opposite side. She was sure it was her. Lou wanted to follow but to get to the opposite lane she needs to take U-turn and the segment's yet to end. She's sure she can't follow.

"Damnit. These fucking roads are being the villain in my love story"

Lou went home, disappointed. She slept thinking of her lady.

****

"Hey aunt Lou, I need your help", Claire called Lou, while Lou was asleep.

"What did my baby angel do this time?", Lou asked, phone on speaker and her hands reaching for her closet.

"I... Aunt Lou you please come to my school. I'm in trouble"

"Oh, okay don't panic. I'll be there in 10"

-*-

Lou met Claire outside her classroom. Claire was worried. She's also scared.

"Angel, what did you do this time? Where's Tammy? Is she angry?"

"I haven't called her yet. When teacher called mom, she was in conference I guess, so didn't receive"

"So"

"Aunt Lou, please act like my mom in front of my teacher"

"What?? Noooo. I can't... Your mom will kill me if I do this!"

"Please aunt Louise... Please"

"Now that you called Louise, I'll never agree", Lou said in mock anger.

"Aunt please, please, please"

"Even if I agree, we will get caught. Most of your teachers know who your mom is"

"This teacher is new. She joined just a month ago. And she's really arrogant and headstrong. I didn't do anything much, still she wants to meet mom"

"What did you do, kiddo?"

"Remember you gifted me invisible ink last week. I was fooling few kids with that. I threw on their shirts and within few seconds it vanished and I pretended to be a magician"

"O... kay? "

"I then went to my last class of the day, science, there I thought of showing it to Kevin"

"Your supposed to be boyfriend"

"Yup him. I... Threw on him, but Miss Ocean came in between"

"Who's that?"

"My new teacher"

"Okay"

"And she was angry because of all the ink on her"

"But it's invisible ink right"

"Well, I guess someone might have exchanged the ink"

"So, her clothes are still stained with ink?"

"Yup. And worst part, that ink is too strong. It will not easily go off her face and hands"

"You threw it on her face?"

"I didn't mean to. It happened that way"

"So"

"Now she is in her classroom. She is very angry. And is about to kill me if I don't get my mom here"

"Uhm, risky. But she is new so it's better I help you. But don't tell your mom"

"Pinkie promise"

-*-

Lou and Claire entered the classroom. Lou saw Miss Ocean's face and shirt covered with ink stains. She recognised her. It's her dream girl. But right now, she couldn't control her laughter. She burst out laughing there and Claire being her aunt's shadow, started laughing too.

"What the fuck! You... you think it's funny?"

Lou still laughing, stood in front of her.

"Sorry, but you... You look funny", she said laughing more.

"This is school. Behave yourself"

"And you cursed in school. How will you explain that?"

Miss Ocean growled in anger.

"I thought of condemning your daughter; but now I see where she got this attitude and evilness from"

"Listen Miss Sea"

"Miss Ocean"

"One and the same. Being a teacher, it's not right to call your students evil. And my Angel here didn't do anything wrong"

"Didn't do anything wrong? She fucking splashed strong ink on me"

"Again, Language ma'am. And she didn't intentionally pour it on you. You happened to accidentally cross the ink's path"

"What nonsense. Because of parents like you, children get spoilt and become criminals"

"Hold on hold on hold on Miss Sea. You have no right to degrade my Angel. And what kind of teacher are you? You don't know who is the real culprit and just fire the first kid you see?"

"What do you mean? And it's Ocean. Not Sea"

"Whatever. You see, she didn't use that ink. She had invisible ink. I myself got it for her. But someone in her class exchanged it. You, if capable of calling yourself a teacher, then find that kid instead of punishing my baby"

"I don't believe you. Why anyone will do that? Also, getting invisible ink is not justified"

"Come on. Lil fun should be allowed"

"You are the reason your child is acting like this"

"Look Miss Sea, I can guarantee you that my child is innocent. Tomorrow, in class, you lie that you know the real culprit and you've reduced their grades already. Speak with some attitude and confidence. The real culprit will come forward"

"Bullshit"

"Tell me this tomorrow if my plan doesn't work. Ugh… give me your number. I'll call you tomorrow at this same time"

"Why?"

"Because I'm right. Also, the ink... It's not that strong. If you wished to remove you would do it. Instead you wanted to play the victim. To create a scene, like in _Big Brother_. So, you didn't wash it properly"

"Don't you dare. I washed but it didn't go. The soap couldn't remove it"

"Use hand sanitizer, nail polish remover or vinegar..."

"On my face! Really?"

"Then wait a second. I'll get the perfect liquid"

Lou went out and came back within two minutes with a bottle of vodka which she keeps in her car.

"What the... alcohol is not allowed in school"

"As if someone's watching us. School hours are done, Miss Sea. Now if you want to clean yourself, then use it"

"No, it's not right. If the principal gets to know..."

"Well we won't say him, will we? Let's go to washroom", Lou caught Miss Ocean's hand and dragged her. Lou felt the electric sensation. Claire followed.

Lou took the liquid in her hand and gently rubbed it on Miss Ocean's face and hands. While doing so, she had a sparkle in her eyes. She's touching her dream girl's face. The ink stain was gone. However, Miss Ocean is feeling disgusted because of vodka. She quickly washed her face. Lou was staring at her face through the mirror with a dreamy smile.

"There, you're clean now. You can hide the shirt stains with your jacket"

"You both are unbelievable"

"Well you'll believe us when, tomorrow you catch the real culprit"

"Let's see"

"You haven't given me the number yet"

"I have your number in parents’ details"

_ That's Tammy's number _

"Oh no, that's my hospital number. So better give me your number. I'll call you when I'm free"

"Fine", She gave her the number. Lou and Claire went home.

****

"Aunt Lou. You're genius. You shut her mouth"

"Miss Ocean is bit headstrong"

"Oh, you do remember her name"

"Well, had to call her Sea to make her restless. Else she would be attentive and would catch us. I'm sure she's intelligent"

"That she is. But why were you staring at her?", Claire said with a smirk.

"Oh, you noticed. You'll grow up to be me one day. You remember I saw a beautiful woman in departmental stores who stole my heart instantly? That's her"

"Aunt Lou! Really? That's her?"

"Yup"

"What'll you do now? She thinks you're my mom. You lost your chance"

"Honey, didn’t you see how I got her number? I can get her too"

"Aunt Lou, You're just awesome"

******************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are most welcome


	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is in another trouble

"So, Miss Sea. Was I right?"

Lou called Miss Ocean after school hours, next day.

"Yes. You were right. I'm sorry for confronting your daughter for no reason. But do keep an eye on her. She is mischievous"

"C’mon, Miss Sea. She's a kid. Kids need to be mischievous"

"It's Ocean. Is it that difficult to remember?"

"Ugh, why don't you tell me your first name? It'll be easy instead of this unfamiliar last name"

"Unfamiliar? Are you...?"

"Just tell the first name, Miss Sea"

"Argh! Fine, it's Debbie. Debbie Ocean"

_ Debbie... That's cute _

"Oh, good one. I can remember this name"

"Thanks. Good night now"

"Good night hon"

_ Did she just say hon? _

****

"You got to know her first name? Damn! Aunt Lou, teach me all your tricks"

"Aren't you seeing Kevin? Why you need these tricks now?"

"I need tricks to get Kevin. he's dumb. I mean he doesn't understand what I'm feeling for him. I'm scared he might friend zone me"

"Friend zone? Really?", Lou started laughing.

"Stop laughing. You're already in mom zone. I mean, well Miss Ocean thinks you're my mom"

"Who is whose mom?", Tammy walked in.

"Mommyyyyy", Claire hugged her.

"Oh nothing. Some of my clients think Claire is my daughter"

"Well, I gave her birth, but she behaves more like you, than me"

"I guess our granny's genes are in me and Claire"

"Whatever it is. You both are mischievous and it's too difficult to control. Now, come on. Let's go home Claire. And Lou, come home with us. You stay here alone. I always get worried. Also, there is some criminal, out loose"

"Hon, don't worry. I'm strong enough to defend"

"Nope. I'm not listening to you. You're coming with us"

"How about you both staying with me tonight? My place is safer than your apartment. We have all equipment that can be used as weapons"

"Yes mom. Let's stay with Aunt Claire"

"Fine baby"

****

**_ Next week _ **

"Aunt Lou, problem again", Claire said, entering Lou’s office.

"What happened?"

"I... by mistake submitted my diary instead of my homework book"

"What?", Lou started laughing. "But how?"

"When Miss Ocean was..."

"Okay, Ocean's class again?"

"Yup. When she was collecting homework books, I was looking at Kevin. I by mistake gave her my diary"

"Damn this is hilarious. I'm going to get entertained"

"Well, when she gets to know about your crush on her you'll still be entertained?"

"Yeah... Wait what?"

"I've written everything about your crush on her, how you and me acted like mother and daughter in front of her, how you got her number, her first name, how you dream about her every day..."

"What? OMG! Why did you... We need to get that book back before she reads it. You said science was the last class, right? What's the chance that she might have read it?"

"Chances? I'm not sure. I think she may not go through all the books. And mine was somewhere in between in that stack. So, we can assume she didn't read it yet"

"Let's break into your school"

****

They successfully broke into the school, went to Debbie's chamber. They searched for the book but couldn't find.

"Where the hell is that book?"

"I guess she might have taken home"

"Home? But why?"

"To grade it. See, few books are not here. Those remaining here, are already corrected"

"Where's her house?"

"Don't know”

“Let's search in her files"

****

They got the address and now were inside Ocean's apartment.

"Damn I feel I'm a robber"

"And I your assistant"

"Let's search"

While Claire was in study searching, Lou went to Debbie's room. She saw Debbie sleeping, half covered with sheets. Her hair sprawled on pillow, some strands on her face. She was in her red night gown which revealed enough skin to make Lou go weak at the knees. No make up, only the dim light from her night lamp glowing her skin. One arm folded and supported her head, while the other is on her belly. Her breathing even, her chest raising and falling in a rhythm. She looked ethereal. 

Lou, totally mesmerised, knelt beside the bed. She lightly brushed the hair from Debbie's face, making sure she's not touching her. She didn't want to wake her up and spoil this moment.

"Sweetheart, you look so beautiful. You are impossible to resist. You've taken my heart already. You know, I dream of you every day. Since the day I saw you in Departmental store. You in that white top and black jeans. You are an enticing piece of art. You know I never was smitten by anyone. But you... You captured my heart in an instant. I was the flag bearer of _'#SinglesRock_ ', but you... You made me break it. And now, seeing you in your unguarded form, you're not just beautiful, you are divine. You have hypnotised me. I see you everywhere. Since the first day I saw you, I haven't spent a day without thinking of you. I think about you every minute. I think about spending my life with you. I think of having you in my arms, kissing you, making love to you... I want to have you close to me, always. Want to give all the happiness in this world to you. I want to wake up to see your beautiful face every morning. I want to spend nights, speaking to you about anything and everything. Want to walk with you in the evening, holding hands. I want to have a family with you. A life with you. Wan to grow old with you"

"Are you done with your poetry?"

"Jesus! Angel, lower your voice or she'll wake up"

"I found the book and replaced with my homework book. And you here, are about to start family with my teacher. Does that mean I'm related to her? So, will that give me any advantage in my school grades?"

"Come on. She's... She's pulling me towards her. I..."

"Let me take her picture so you can have her always"

"Oh no. No hon. It's not right to take someone else's picture without their permission"

"But it's right to break into her house"

"Angel, you'll definitely be me one day. Your mom will kill me for sure that time"

"Well, if I'm not home before dawn, then she'll kill you today"

"Uhm”

"Stop staring at my teacher. I know she's beautiful. And I approve this relationship. Come on aunt Lou. Let's go. And tomorrow, will think something about your love story. Get up"

Claire took Lou's hand and pulled her up.

Lou leaned over Debbie and whispered in her ears

"Good night honey. And I love you. I hope one day I'll be able to say this when you're awake"

Claire cleared her throat.

"Yeah yeah I'm done. Let's go"

Once they were out, Debbie opened her eyes. She was awake all this time. She woke up when the main door opened, she had slowly opened her bedroom door, holding a vase as weapon. When she saw Claire and Lou, she knew why they had come. She already read Claire's diary and she knows that Lou is not her mother. Also knows that Lou is fallen for her. While reading, she thought it is just a crush. She laughed at it. When she saw Lou walking towards her room, she half closed the door and went to her bed. After hearing Lou's words, Lou's love for her, she is now confused. Lou sounded sincere. But she can't reciprocate. She had decided not to fall for anyone after her bitter divorce with Claude Becker. But Lou's words unknowingly sowed new feelings in her which she is yet to acknowledge and probably she won't.

Next day, Debbie didn't confront Claire. She acted as if she didn't read her diary and that she's unaware of the book exchange. Claire took a breath of relief. However, she planned for a meet with Tammy.

****

**_ Evening _ **

"Aunt Lou, I wanna say something about Miss Ocean which I read in her file yesterday. I wanted a clear clarification so I went and asked Miss Winters. And what I read was true"

"What?"

"She's married”

"Oh", Lou literally fell back to her chair. She loved someone for the first time and she was already taken.

"Aunt Lou, listen. She is married and divorced too. I mean she got divorced almost a year back. Miss Winters said she had been through some shitty times and so, she left her city and came here"

Lou looked up. Her eyes definitely were red. She had tried her best not to cry.

"She is divorced? Then I still have a chance?"

"Yup. You have, aunt Lou. But for now, keep it low. She just now got out of a relationship and Miss Winters said she refused all the possible dates she had suggested for her"

"Oh, then I won't make her uncomfortable. I don't wat to be in her rejected group. I'll wait"

****---*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are most welcome. It will guide me.


	5. I'm her trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou becomes Debbie's trainer

Next day, Debbie called Tammy's number and to her luck, Tammy received. 

"Doctor Robinson here"

"Hello Doctor. I'm Claire's teacher Miss Ocean"

"Oh my! Did she do anything again?"

"No. I just called to inform about regular meeting to discuss in general about your daughter. So, if you are free can you meet me today evening?"

"General discussions? But it never happened before"

"I'm a new faculty. And I believe that both teachers and parents together need to build student's life with regular interactions"

"Oh sure. I'll meet"

When Tammy met Debbie, Debbie told her about the ink, and how Lou came to Claire's rescue. She however didn't say about them breaking into her house and replacing the books.

"Lou, you idiot", Tammy muttered.

"They did wrong but she was right about your daughter's innocence regarding the ink"

"But impersonating me is wrong. I'm not going to leave them easily"

"Me too. So, I want you to help me. I don't want this to reach principal. Let us both teach them a lesson"

"Yes. Let's do one thing. I'll take you to Lou's gym. My daughter will be there. Let's see what they'll say"

"Gym? She owns a gym? I wanted to join a gym here"

"Oh, then that's good. You can join there. My sister is the best trainer you can ever get"

"Your sister works there too?"

"Lou is my cousin, my sister"

"Oh. I doubted for a second about them being mother and daughter. Her accent. It's different. I thought maybe the girl was born here so American accent. But they looked a bit alike"

"Yeah Lou is Aussie. I'm American. And we're related"

"Let's go then. You can refer me there for gym classes"

****

Lou was in her office going through her gym maintenance bills. Claire was sitting next to her, doing her homework.

"Hey, I got you a new client", Tammy said, walking in.

"Oh cool. Let's meet. Where's she?"

Both Lou and Claire looked up. They froze. Debbie Ocean was standing next to Tammy.

" She's..."

"She's Debbie. She's a teacher in Claire's school"

Lou nodded somewhat, tensed. Claire pressed herself close to Lou.

"I met her already. She had been to school few days back when Claire got into some trouble"

"What? Claire got into trouble? What did my daughter do?"

"Your daughter? I'm speaking about Claire Robinson"

"Yup that's my daughter"

Lou and Claire were now sweating. Lou tried to escape. She walked slowly past Tammy and was about to run when Tammy held her by her jacket. Lou had to stop.

"Don't you dare Lou Miller. I know everything. I can't believe what you did!"

"Tammy! I can explain"

"Tell me"

"You weren't supposed to find it out"

"LOU"

"Mom, it was my mistake. I told Aunt Lou to impersonate you"

"Also, Angel wasn't wrong. Debbie misunderstood her as the prankster"

"But you impersonated me. You are spoiling her Lou"

"Come on Tim-Tams. Look at her baby blues. I couldn't resist that. It's like mine so I thought we might act as mother and daughter"

"You're not even guilty"

"Tams I am guilty. It's just that I couldn't see my Angel getting punished. So, I..."

"You will do anything for her? Lou, you really need to stop favouring her. You both are going in wrong path because of her. And you, Claire... How did you even think of these ideas? You're getting influenced. Who's that influence?"

Claire was about to say something when Debbie spoke

"May be her aunt inspired her", Debbie looked straight at Lou.

Tammy glared at Lou. Lou didn’t know what to do. Also, she was being insulted by her lover. Well, possible lover.

"Tams, I'm sorry. Please please please. We won't do this mistake again. Also, if Claire was the culprit then I wouldn't do this. You know how I am, regarding that. I wouldn't help her. I would instead confront her. But she wasn't wrong. Someone from her class exchanged the ink. So, she was about to be punished. which was... not right. So, I did it"

"This is the last time you both will be doing mischiefs. If I ever get another call from your teacher or neighbours about your deeds, I for sure will ground you Claire. And Lou, you'll be grounded too"

_ Really Tammy? Grounding me? And you're saying that in front of my sweetheart!? Don't insult me. I need to build good impression on her _

"Now ask sorry"

"Sorry Miss Ocean", both Lou and Claire said in unison with a sad voice and puppy face. Debbie tried her best not to laugh.

"Don't do this again. If you do, then I'll complain to principal"

Lou and Claire nodded.

"So, now about the gym I want to join here"

Lou suddenly looked up. She thought it was a bait, earlier.

"You really wanna join?"

"I told you Lou, she's here to join. I told her that you're the best trainer"

" Uhm… ah... Fine, you... Hmm... Join"

"Why are you nervous? Did you both do anything else? Claire what's going on?"

"Nothing mom"

"Then why's your aunt nervous"

"Uh, she's... on her periods?”

_ Really Angel? _

Lou turned to Claire and made a face and mouthed those words.

Debbie turned aside and was laughing silently. She knew Lou was nervous because of her. Tammy was still confused.

"I'm not on periods. I mean I'm not nervous. I'm just... I feel bad that I hurt you Tams. I'm sorry"

"Oh, my baby", Tammy hugged her sideways. "I'm not angry anymore"

Lou hugged her back tightly. The feeling was genuine. She is guilty of hurting Tammy.

"Okay okay it's too tight. Release me"

Lou released her. Debbie was looking at them. A smile on her face.

"Debbie, do one thing. Go to reception. Amita will give you the form. Please fill it. Choose your trainer. You can meet them personally if you want. They're all there. Or you can have Lou here. She's the best trainer, as I told earlier"

Lou's heart started beating erratically.

_ Oh my! I am going to be her trainer!  _

" I am free only after 7pm. So, will it be okay?"

"7? Then Lou will be available. Her schedule is free at that time. Like you're seeing her now, sitting and doing nothing"

"...hey I'm working..."

"So, she can train you", Tammy ignored Lou's protest.

"Okay. I'll go, fill the form", Debbie walked out and only then Lou sighed. Tammy saw her.

"Is something going on here?"

"Mom you just got aunt Lou to train her dream girl"

"Dream girl? Wait, it's her? Miss Ocean is your dream girl from the stores?"

Lou nodded. She was slightly blushing.

"Is my sister blushing?", Tammy got the best chance to pull her leg.

"I'm not... I'm not blushing", now she's blushing heavily.

Tammy laughed and Claire laughed too. 

"So, I indirectly played the Cupid"

"Mom I already have taken that position"

"Oh honey, you're not old enough. So nope. I'm the Cupid here"

"I'm old enough"

"Yeah you are old and mature and so told Debbie that Lou was on periods. Seriously hon, being with your aunt, you too have become a kid. You both, kid and an overgrown kid"

"Mom"

"So, does she know that you're going crazy for her?"

"Nope. She didn't even like me on our first meet"

"That's because you were cheating by pretending to be me. Try again"

"Yeah aunt Lou. Start again"

"Okay honey, you're not old enough for this convo. So, go outside. I'll speak to Lou"

"I'm old enough..."

"Out. Now"

Claire went out huffing in annoyance.

"C’mon, she's old enough"

"Yeah well, I was old enough too, back then. But..."

"Hey darling. She won't do anything wrong. Trust her".

Tammy nodded.

"So, tell me, you'll train her personally. Thank me now?"

"For?"

"You're getting a chance to be with her… you know", Tammy smirked.

"I'm a professional, Tammy. She's my client from now on and during training I won't be distracted at all. Also, Claire got to know that she's recently divorced and not ready to date again"

"Claire told you? How?"

"She asked her teacher... What's her name...? Mrs Wintour..."

"You mean Winters?"

"Yeah her. So, I don't want to approach so fast. The chances of rejection... it's too high. For now, only training"

"And after training?", Tammy smirked.

Lou tried hiding her smile but failed.

"If she's interested then I'll want to spend time with her"

"I'm happy for you. Finally, you're getting your life"

"Isn't this too early? I mean she doesn't even know"

"It is early but you are mature enough to handle. I'm so happy for you"

-*-*-*-

Tammy pulled Lou out of her office before Debbie left the place. They saw Debbie fill the forms and Claire filling her with details about the gym.

"I guess Angel is trying to be Cupid again. Tams before she says something embarrassing, go take your role as Cupid"

"No worries", she smiled and dragged Lou with her.

They stood next to Claire; Tammy shut her mouth by signalling her. Lou was trying her best not to stare at Debbie for long. She's nervous. She was being the teenage girl who was completely crazy for her silly crush. Tammy was enjoying this.

"I suppose you've found the right exercise package for yourself", Tammy began the conversation

"Oh yeah. I did", Debbie handed over the form to Amita. Lou took a side glance. Amita checked it and based on the info, she said to Lou

"Lou, based on her requirements, only you or Daphne can train. And 7pm means you are free"

Lou looked at Debbie who didn't give out any expression. She then looked at Tammy who was beaming with happiness.

"Yeah sure. I… I guess I can train"

Amita now began the procedure of fees and billing. Tammy whispered at Lou's ears

"You are going to treat me tonight. I won't be cooking"

Lou smiled.

"So, can I know my regime? Because I used to work out, earlier. After shifting to this city, I couldn't"

Now Lou was in her trainer mode. No more nervousness. She started explaining the regime and the diet Debbie is supposed to take. Also, because Debbie was trained previously, she need not go slowly or explain terms. Debbie was impressed by how Lou suddenly changed from love sick puppy to a professional trainer.

****

It was past 8pm now. All the clients are gone. Only the trainers, Lou and Tammy, Debbie and Claire remaining. After the briefing by Lou, Debbie waved goodbye to them. Lou was smiling like a fool, and looking at Debbie till she disappeared. The moment she was out Tammy shouted

"YIPPIEEEE LOU YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S GONNA BE HERE EVERYDAY NOW"

All the trainers looked at Lou. Lou was somewhat blushing and shy. Daphne asked Tammy what that meant and Tammy explained.

"Wow Lou, I thought you don't do girls. Man, I shouldn't have wasted my time earlier", Daphne said laughing.

"I guess... There are still many more mysteries regarding our boss", Amita added.

Lou just smiled. She didn’t go to explain. She need not tell about her sexuality. She is not hiding anyways.

"She's hot by the way. I'm sure anyone can be hypnotised by her", Daphne said.

"You all guys, she's mine. Don't you even dare to", Lou smilingly warned them. They all laughed.

Debbie who forgot her purse at reception had returned to get it and heard everything the trainers and Lou said. She just shook her head in disbelief but also smiling.

_ She really is that into me? _

She then suddenly entered the gym and all went silent. She pretended to be surprised by the silence.

"I forgot my purse..."

"Oh", Tammy looked around and saw the purse on the chair.

"Why you guys went silent suddenly? Did I interrupt your meeting? I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Oh no. Nothing. You didn't. We were just talking about equipment", Daphne covered.

Debbie looked at Lou who was now fidgeting with her finger rings. Definitely, she was nervous. Debbie just smiled to herself.

*****************************************


	6. Lou Miller's guide to win a girl's heart

"So, what you gonna do next? You got her number, her first name. Also, you're her trainer, thanks to me. You can thank me in your wedding vows for that. So, what next?"

"Wedding vows? Hold on. Tammy, slow down. I want to go slow. I need to gain her friendship and trust and make her fall in love with me"

"Aunt Lou, Watch Julia Roberts, Katherine Heigl or Aniston movies. You'll get different ideas"

"Your teacher is more of Sandra Bullock. Not a typical romantic heroine who is easy to get"

"But I know you can manage"

"I sure will. Let's eat now. Then we'll discuss. I'm coming home tonight"

"Good. We'll play poker. Let's make mom go bankrupt"

"You both... Claire you won't be playing for money. And you Lou, I really don't know where you learnt to play card games and also how you became the master in it. I also don't know how you have such efficient brain when you spend time sleeping most of your day"

"I'm born genius"

"Yeah well genius, plan your next move. I so badly want to see you getting married to her. I'm going to be your maid of honour. Dare you give that place to someone else. I'll kill you in the alter for sure"

"You already planned my wedding, isn't it? Don't you think the bride should agree, first?"

"I have full faith in you. Use your playboy skills to get her. But, as your wife, not as your fucking one-night-stands"

"Mom language. And you are speaking about one-night-stands in front of me"

"Forget I said that words hon. And Lou I'm serious. I really want you to settle down. And you said you love her. Though I don't understand how you can love anyone at first sight. I want you to have her. To love her. To have a life with her. To be with her forever..."

"Why you old ladies start poetry every time you speak about love?"

"Hey we're not old. And whom did you see reciting poetry?"

"Aunt Lou. That night when she saw Miss Ocean sleeping peacefully..."

Lou facepalmed.

"Sleeping? How and when?"

"That night when we broke... Shit", Claire covered her mouth immediately.

"Language. And what night?"

"I broke into her house few days back. And I had Claire on phone. And I forgot to cut the call... she heard everything I was saying to Debbie", Lou saved Claire.

"What? You broke into her house? And told everything to Debbie? You already proposed?"

"Well she was sleeping, so didn't hear a word I said"

"Oh. Well it's for good. If she was awake then you would be in jail for trespassing. But Lou that's one badass move"

"Well you'll see few more moves soon"

"Lou Miller's guide to win a girl's heart"

Lou smirked proudly.

******

"Oh, look who is awake early at 7am! Catherine Louise Miller!"

"You speak as if I never wake up early"

"The sun might rise in the west but Lou Miller awake at 7am by _herself_? Nope!"

"Well someone planned my wedding already. So, I have to at least help them by getting my bride"

"Wow! You are planning your next move? Tell me all I need to know"

"You won't be driving Angel to school in the morning. I'll do that from now on. Also, I'll pick her up as always"

"Miller, you really are serious if you are willing to let go of your beauty sleep"

"I am. I need her, Tammy"

"Yup. I know. So, tell me what you are going to do today?"

"I'll drop Angel at her school the same time as Debbie arrives. I've seen her that day when I dropped Angel. So, I know the exact timings. Hoping she'll be arriving at time. I'll note down the car number. And then, while picking up Angel, I'll drain most of Debbie’s car's fuel. So, later when she goes home, she won't be having enough fuel and her car stops in between. I'll then enter the scene as her hero... well heroine and offer her a ride, in my bike. How is that?"

"I sure am going to keep you away from Claire. She might learn these from you. Fuck Lou, you have all planned. But why all your plans involve trespassing or manipulating others device or impersonating others?"

"Now now... Impersonating wasn't in my plan. That was to help my baby Angel"

As if on cue, Claire came out of her room, ready for her school and rushed to hug Lou.

"AUNT LOUUUUU"

Lou hugged her and lightly kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to drop you to school today and every day hereafter"

"Lou, Drop me too. My hospital is also is in same road"

"Yes boss. But you'll have to wait till Debbie arrives"

"Seriously Lou? I'm a doctor"

"I'm kidding. I trust my lover to be punctual. So, she won't be late. Now come on. I'm hungry. Let's have our breakfast"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Okay Angel, here you go. Have fun"

"Less fun and more studies. Baby no pranks", Tammy warned.

"Okay mom. Bye you two old ladies", Claire hugged her mom and aunt and got down the car. 

"Okay Lou. Now move. Park outside"

"Yup"

Lou parked her car outside the school. They waited for 5 minutes and saw Debbie's car. Tammy wrote down the car number while Lou just stared at Debbie. Debbie didn't notice them. She went inside the school gate.

"Lou, here's the number. Now get your ass back here and drop me to my hospital"

"Thanks, dear"

Lou dropped Tammy and then went to her gym.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Hey Lou, you free tonight?"

"Hmm not exactly. Why Rosie", Lou said while helping Rose do shoulder exercises.

"I want you to meet someone"

"Who?"

"He's my friend's cousin. He..."

"Rosie, Lou already got her _'The one'_ ", Daphne yelled from other side of the room.

"What? Lou you didn't tell me?"

"Rose, it's not yet confirmed. I mean she doesn't even know my feelings"

"She? You are still into girls"

"Yup, that’s who I am”

“Were these people shocked?”

“Somewhat”

“Well, it’s not a big deal though. So, who is this girl? And how did you meet her? How far is your relationship now?”

“She doesn't even like me, Rose"

"What? How come anyone not like you?"

"I probably did something to piss her off"

"Oh. By the way who's she?"

"Her name is Debbie Ocean and she is Angel's teacher"

"And she also enrolled in our gym yesterday. Lou will be training her personally", Daphne walked to them.

Daphne, Amita and Rose all formed a circle around Lou, exercises forgotten.

"Lou so many things happened and you didn't inform me?"

"Rosie, I wanted to. But you were busy for last few days. So, I couldn't. Sorry", Lou did her puppy face and obviously the sweetest of all Rose Weil cannot be angry on anyone, and with Lou, she was always extra sweet and concerned.

"So, tell me more about her? How you gonna approach her? And how the hell did you meet her? What all happened?"

Lou told them the story with manipulated version about breaking into her house so that Claire won't be involved. They all were super excited.

"So, what you gonna do next?"

"Patience my friends. I'll do something today and will tell you tomorrow"

"Well okay. But do you have a picture or something of her?"

"Nope. May be in the application form we might have, isn't it Amita?"

"Yeah wait"

Amita got the pic and Rose saw it carefully.

"Hmm good looks. Beautiful face. Sharp brown eyes. Wavy brunette hair. And the facial structure is perfect. Lou she's beautiful"

"Yup"

"When will she come here? I wanna see her"

"Tonight 7pm"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

It's almost time to pick Claire from school. Lou took an empty container. She threw it on other side of the compound near the parking lot of the school. Then she went inside the school gate. She was familiar to the security guard. So, he let her in. She went and waited for Claire. The school bell rang and after few minutes she saw Claire walking out the building with a very handsome guy.

_ I guess he's Kevin _

Claire saw Lou and she happily walked to her, dragging Kevin with her.

"Hey aunt Lou. This is Kevin. Kevin she's my aunt, Lou Miller"

"Hello Mrs Miller"

"It's Miss Miller, honey"

"Oh, sorry Miss Miller Honey", he spoke with his broad Aussie accent.

Claire facepalmed. Lou looked at Kevin and then Claire, totally amused. Now she knew how dumb Kevin was. She wanted to laugh but she controlled herself.

"So, Kevin. Nice to meet you. You are heading home, right? You'll go alone?"

"My mum will pick me up. Till then I should wait here"

"Oh, okay. Come on Angel. We should go now", Lou signalled. 

"Oh, yeah", they both walked towards the parking lot and Kevin was following them.

Lou stopped and turned back, Kevin who didn't expect that, crashed into her.

"Oh boy. You fine? Also, why are you following us?"

"I'm alone. So, I thought Claire would like my company"

"That I do", Claire whispered which didn't go unnoticed by Lou.

_ He's dumb. So, he won't understand much _

"Fine, come on. Claire Debbie is still in her office?"

"Yup. All staff are in meeting. Also, she won't leave until 6pm. She'll be developing some new teaching techniques and study materials. Mrs Winters told me some days back"

"Good"

_ Till 6pm. This is the best ever opportunity. I can make the best of it _ . 

Lou's brain worked out the additional plan.

They are in the parking lot. Kevin actually was jumping in joy for meeting one of Claire's family member and Claire was holding his hand. Because he was dumb, his male friends' parents would see him less dignified, but Lou didn't do such thing. So, he was happy. Also, Lou found him pure and his and Claire's pair cute.

They reached Debbie's car. Lou was careful not to be seen by any. Till now she didn't encounter any staff. Kevin and Claire were speaking something childish. Lou began her work. She used a suction tube to drain the fuel into the container she had thrown there earlier. She made sure the car had enough fuel so that Debbie will stop at exact place where Lou wanted.

"What are you doing?", Kevin asked.

Lou didn't flinch. She was prepared.

"I'm separating water from fuel. Your teacher told me to do"

"Oh. How do you do that?"

"Using this suction tube", Lou showed him how it worked. Once the job was done, Lou took Claire's school bag. Then placed the container inside. Already the bag was filled with books. Now the container made it heavier. The bag might rip off any moment. But Lou somehow got it till their car. There she pulled out the container and kept it in the trunk. They waited for 15 minutes until Kevin's mom came and took him with her.

"Damn Angel, really that big beautiful dumb guy is your boyfriend?"

"Aunt Lou. Don't call him dumb. Only I'm supposed to call like that"

Lou smiled. She found them adorable.

"With him as your boyfriend, Tammy need not worry for next two decades"

"Aunt Lou"

"Kidding. Come on. I'll drop you home. And then I'll get the bike. You know I've done some modification in my plan"

"What?"

"You told she'll be here till 6. So, I'll come here at around 6pm, then as per our plan I'll drop her to her place. But her car will be here in the middle of the road, and she can't come to gym without it. So, I'll give her a ride till our gym. Then the workout session. I'll drop her back home. Later, after 10 minutes I'll go back to her house holding this container saying we need to refill the car and get it back. She'll think I took all trouble to get the fuel and will be impressed. Again, she'll be riding with me. We'll refill. Then she'll drive home and I'll follow her saying safety reasons. And by that time, it'll be late so if she's sensible, then she'll ask me to stay and have dinner. Else I'll ask for coffee. How's it?"

"Jesus! Aunt Lou you are genius. I mean, I didn’t understand completely, but I got to know that you will be spending more time with her. I knew it already that you're a genius but you are... You are beyond genius. Please commander, teach me. I wanna make Kevin realise my feelings"

"To get him realise, you need to go outer space, meet some alien and ask for help. They might be knowing how"

"Aunt Lou", Claire whined.

"He's cute though. He'll well built, or should I say bit muscular for a 15-year-old? But well, he's Aussie like me so we are born with hot looks"

"Self-praising. Aunt Lou, get to the point"

"He is dumb. But I feel he's good at heart and innocent. Will you be able to… you know... Tolerate his stupidity?"

"I am doing it for past one year now. Also, he is not that stupid. He is bit slow"

"Then I'll help. But until you're 18, he should keep his hands away from you or more likely you should keep your hands away from him"

"Aunt Lou…", Claire whined again.

"Nope. No change in this rule"

"Fine"

"Let's go now. I'll drop you at the gym. And hey, Rose will be coming this evening. She wants to see Debbie. Also, I've told them the entire story about Debbie, well with modified version about breaking into her house. So, don't spill the truth and get caught"

"Yes, aunt Lou. I love you"

"Love you too baby Angel"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lou dropped Claire at her gym and then rode back to school. It's 5pm now. Lou was waiting outside. She was bored but she had to wait. She began fidgeting with her jacket belt.

Finally, around 6:15pm, Debbie's car was out of the front gate. Lou followed her, maintaining enough distance. After few minutes, the car stopped. Lou stopped too. She saw Debbie trying her best to restart the car.

Debbie saw the fuel meter showing red blinking signal.

_ But I refilled yesterday! How come there's no fuel? What do I do? I can't walk all the way home. What should I do? Cab? Do I have extra fuel in trunk? _

Debbie got down and checked the trunk. At the same time, Lou got on her bike and rode towards Debbie.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	7. A not so happy ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou's plan didn't get executed. Or did it?

Lou rode her bike, 200 metres ahead from where Debbie was standing. She stopped, waited for two seconds, took a U-turn and then stopped near Debbie's car.

"Need help ma'am?", the voice through the helmet was too heavy.

Debbie turned to look at the stranger covered in leather and helmet on head.

"No thanks. I..."

"Hey Miss Sea", Lou said removing her helmet.

"Oh! Hey... hmm..."

"It's not nice of you to forget your _would-be's_ name"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm your would-be trainer, Miss Sea"

Debbie clearly knew what Lou actually meant.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. But you too forget my name often. So, we are even. And please turn your bike. You are facing the opposite side of the traffic. You might be fined"

"Oh, the teacher is already teaching me rules. Fine, I'll turn"

Lou turned the bike. She then got down and stood next to Debbie. She is loving this proximity.

"So, what's wrong with your... vintage car?", Lou said hitting her hand against the car's body.

"It is not vintage. It's just 10-year-old, and stop hitting it"

"Yeah so vintage. Now, what's the problem"

"The fuel is completely drained. I don't know how. And now I'm here, in the middle of the road speaking to you _of all people_ ", the last three words she spoke more to herself.

"I heard you. But isn't it the destiny? Of all people in this world, I am the one to stop by?"

"Well, I don't know about destiny but I can't waste my time here. So, see you later. I need to go"

"And how are you planning to go?"

"I'll call cab"

_Oh fuck. I didn't think of cab_

"The cab? They'll take time to reach here. You will have to wait. Instead, why don't I drop you?"

"I'm fine. I'll take cab"

"Oh, c’mon Miss Sea. Just hop on my bike. Why you want to waste your time and money by taking a cab? Don't you guys teach students regarding importance of time and money? And now, you are disobeying your own lesson?'

"We also teach students not to speak or take lift from strangers"

"Oh, I'm hurt darling. You are calling your trainer a stranger"

"Well I haven't officially started my day in your gym. So, you are pretty much a stranger"

"We met two times. Well three times counting this one. And you gave this stranger your number last week"

"That's because I thought you were Claire's mother. I didn't know you were an impersonator"

"I apologised for that. Now are you coming or not? Look, its cloudy. You want to stay here till the cab arrives? What if it rained? And what if, looking at you completely drenched, the cab guy tries to..."

"Stop. Nothing that sort is gonna happen. So, you can leave"

"Oh, c’mon. They say it is better to be with a known demon than an unknown god… something like that. So, I'll drop you"

"So, you agree you are a demon", Debbie said smirking and Lou so badly wanted to kiss that off her lips.

"Well, you can consider me anything. But for now, let's go. It’s dark"

"Why are you so persistent to drop me? Wait. Are you planning to do something to me because I complained about you with your sister?"

"Seriously? You think I'm a bastard? I'm hurt again"

"Well, you act really well"

"That I do. So, I'm asking you, again. Are you coming with me?"

"Well, I don't think I can get out of here alive if I don't listen to you, so yes, I am. Wait here. I'll get my bag and keys"

Lou grinned. She removed the spare helmet from the compartment below her seat. She bought it today itself _for Debbie_.

Debbie got her bag and the keys and locked her car. Lou already straddled her bike. She gave her the helmet. Debbie looked at it.

"Don't worry. It doesn't have any lice. It's new"

"You got a new helmet for..."

_For you_

"For Tammy. The old one's damaged. Just tell me beforehand, you don't have lice, right? Because my sister won't be happy to wear it then"

"Fuck you. I'm all clean"

"Except for that mouth which curses every time I speak something"

"I don't curse all the time"

"Well, you did twice in the classroom in front of my baby Angel and now again"

"Okay, I surrender. Jesus, you are unbelievable"

Lou smirked. Debbie wore the helmet and then hopped on the bike. She placed her hands on her thighs.

"If you want to be safe, then you better hold me"

"It's fine. I can manage"

Lou smirked. _Tough to get. I like this challenge_.

Lou suddenly changed the gear from neutral to first and Debbie felt a backward jerk and lost her balance, and for once she felt she's going to fall backwards. But Lou applied the brake, and this time Debbie jerked forward, on Lou.

"I told you to hold me. But I guess our teacher doesn't listen to others"

Debbie huffed in annoyance.

"Oh, c’mon, just hold", Lou took both of Debbie's hands and wrapped it around her waist. She felt electric sensation passing through her entire body.

_Stop Lou. This isn't some shitty romantic movie_

Debbie was somewhat offended. But she held Lou's waist. She didn't want to experience another jerk or accident at worst scenario.

Lou started the bike and rode. Debbie never sat in a bike, so she was scared. She pressed her body tightly against Lou, her head on Lou's shoulders.

"Hey please... please... please... ride slowly"

Lou reduced the speed. She however was enjoying how Debbie’s hug.

"Now fine?"

"Yeah. Th... Thanks"

"By the way, tell me the directions, or else I'll be riding straight to my place"

_As if you don't know my house. You broke into my apartment last week_

Debbie told the directions. They reached after 20 minutes. It wouldn't take that long if Lou rode it in her speed.

"So, thanks for the ride", Debbie said handing the helmet back.

"Yeah. You're welcome"

There was an awkward silence.

_Tell that you need a ride till my gym_

Lou waited for few seconds but nothing happened. She then turned her bike and was about to go when Debbie called her.

_Finally_

Lou was having a big smile of victory until Debbie said she won't be coming to gym.

"But why?", Lou asked, kind of anxious now.

"Because I don't have my car, you genius"

"I'll drop you. I'm on my way to gym"

"Ugh... I don't think..."

"What? You still think I might do something to you on the way?"

"Oh, come on I joked. I'm just... it's an unnecessary burden for you"

_Oh Baby, you are never a burden for me_

"How is it a burden if we both are going the same way?"

"I..."

Lou got down from her bike, opened the gate and walked inside. Debbie was surprised.

"What the... Where are you going?"

The watchman, who was observing them suddenly stood up. Debbie didn't want anything to happen to Lou. She immediately held Lou's hand and walked beside her. Lou didn't expect that. She was happy though. The watchman went back to his cabin.

"Oh, you are..."

"The watchman would kick your ass and throw you out if I didn't hold your hand"

"Someone is concerned about me and my ass though they still don't know my name"

"I'm not concerned. I'm just avoiding any scene here"

_Nope I am concerned... may be a bit for you_

"So, tell me where do you live?"

Debbie just shook her head at Lou's fake innocence.

"Fifth floor. Number 5-04"

"Then let's go. You get ready"

"Yup"

"And till then I'll see what a boring teacher's house has, to entertain me"

"I'm not boring"

"Yeah, Yeah”

"What? I am not boring"

"I didn't say anything"

"Well, your expression says everything", Debbie sulked.

"It was a jest", Lou said while wrapping her arm around Debbie's shoulder in a friendly manner. Purely friendly manner. Debbie was completely taken aback by this. She looked at Lou's hand resting ever so naturally on her shoulder.

"Remove your hand"

"What?"

Debbie forcefully pulled herself away from Lou. Lou was somewhat sad and shocked. But tried not to show it.

_I probably made her uncomfortable. Fuck, Lou Miller._

"I thought you would be fine after you squeezed me to death while I rode the bike", Lou tried to lighten the situation.

"That was different. You cannot touch me. I don't know you well enough to allow you to touch me"

"Well, tell me this in an hour or two when I'll be training you", Lou managed to joke but her eyes didn't reflect it.

"If you get handsy with me in gym, I won't hesitate to file sexual harassment law suit on you. You’ll be in jail for sexually harassing me", Debbie said with a deadpan look, not intentionally. She actually meant it as a joke, but she didn’t realise how insensitive it was.

Lou didn't like this. She won't tolerate anything when it comes to her professional ethics. She walked straight towards the lift and pressed the button. She didn't feel like staying there but now that she already committed to drop Debbie to gym, she had to keep her words.

Debbie didn't exactly understand Lou's behaviour which suddenly switched from playfulness to seriousness. She however followed her to the lift. Once the door opened, Debbie walked in and waited for Lou to get in.

"I'll climb the stairs"

Without waiting for Debbie's response, Lou went to the stairs.

Debbie was still confused.

_What happened to her?_

Debbie reached her floor. She looked at the stairs before unlocking the door.

_Should I wait for her?_

Debbie went inside, kept the door wide open. She went to kitchen and took a bottle of sparkling water for Lou. Also, there were some candy bars. She kept them out too.

After about 3 minutes, Lou appeared near her doorsteps. She didn't come in, instead decided to stay outside in the corridor.

"You can come in. I need time to get ready"

"It's already late, 6:45 almost. I need to get back soon. So, hurry up. I will be here waiting", she said without any sweetness she usually has when she speaks to Debbie.

"That's why I told you to go"

"Well, I've learnt my lesson. Next time I won't bother dropping you or anyone else"

Debbie still was confused and somewhat hurt by Lou's current attitude. But she didn't display it.

"Well, at least have some water. And here are candy bars if you like. Well, I don't have anything sugar-free or gluten-free for that matter"

Lou didn't say anything. She just looked at her watch and then back to the white wall in front of her. She just wanted to get out of here and to her gym.

"Will you mind if I take shower? I know you have showers in your gym but I wanna get rid of this sweat and dust from school"

"Do whatever you want, but just hurry up"

Debbie didn't say anything more and went inside her room. After almost half an hour she walked out of her room with her duffel gym bag. She saw the water bottle and candy bars still on the kitchen counter. Debbie sighed and took them with her to give it to Lou.

Lou saw her and walked towards the stairs.

"Okay now. That's enough", Debbie said annoyingly and caught Lou's hand and dragged her into the lift.

Lou released herself from Debbie's hold somewhat harshly and then stood at one corner of the lift.

"C’mon, what happened to you? Why, all of the sudden you are being an ice queen"

Lou didn't say anything. The lift reached ground floor. She walked out towards the gate and to her bike. She straddled it and waited for Debbie and gave her the helmet when Debbie reached her.

"What about this bag?"

"Sit on the bike and place it between us"

Debbie did exactly what she was told to do. It was somewhat uncomfortable for her. She neither had any experience in riding the bike nor being a pillion rider. She somehow balanced. This time Lou didn't insist on holding her. She started the bike and cautiously changed to first gear. Debbie didn't lose her balance, but she wanted to hold Lou. So, she extended her hand and placed on Lou's Shoulders. Lou pushed her hand away.

"Hold on to your bag", that's the only thing Lou said and then rode the bike at lower speed with somewhat sad Debbie behind her.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

It's almost 7:45 now. Claire, Rose and Amita were looking out of the window, waiting for Lou and Debbie. Claire who couldn't keep Lou's plan a secret, told Rose, Amita and Daphne and now all were waiting to welcome Debbie and to tease Lou. They saw Lou and Debbie arrive. They all smiled and howled, which apparently didn't go unnoticed by Lou. But right now, she was in no mood.

They sensed Lou isn't in good mood once she removed the helmet and without even giving a second glance on Debbie, she walked inside. Debbie walked in too. Lou entered the gym and saw Daphne finishing her session with a socialite.

"Daph, cover warm up session for Debbie here. And then uhm... train her with cardio, weights and other exercise. Or wait. Its already too late, so skip the weights and heavy exercises. Just warm up, crunches, push ups are enough"

Saying so, Lou straight away went upstairs.

"But..."

Debbie didn't even complete her sentence; she heard the door shut close. She looked at others who were also shocked. They were worried. Lou never skipped any session for any reason. She was highly professional. This was new.

"What did you do to my aunt?", Claire asked angrily.

Debbie looked at her. There was no innocence, or respect from her student. It was pure anger.

_Really? Now I'm interrogated by my student?_

"I didn't do anything. She was cheerful but then suddenly her mood shifted"

"I don't believe you. My aunt isn't the one to change her mood for no reason. You did something", Claire accused.

"I didn't do. And behave yourself. Don't forget that I'm your teacher"

"You're not my teacher here in this gym. You don't..."

"Okay that's enough Claire. Go, do your homework. We'll speak", Daphne said pulling Claire away.

"No. I want to know what this lady did to my aunt..."

"Claire mind your language. You're crossing your limits", Debbie warned.

"I am not. But you certainly crossed your limits by hurting my aunt. You fu..."

Daphne immediately covered her mouth before she could curse.

"Enough kiddo. Now stop. Let's speak and solve this, okay?"

Claire reluctantly walked away to the nearby couch. Rose and Amita sat next to her.

"So, what did you do to piss her off?", Daphne asked Debbie.

"I fucking didn't do anything... Shit... Oops sorry... didn't mean to swear in front of a kid. I was saying... I didn't do anything. I don't know what happened to her all of the sudden when we were speaking"

"You might have not done anything, but I guess you spoke something that might have offended her"

"I..."

Debbie recalled the events. She remembered how she pulled herself away from Lou and the conversation that followed the event.

"Shit! I mean... again sorry for that. I guess she felt bad because I pulled myself away from her embrace"

All looked at her in somewhat confused way. Lou wouldn't forcefully approach anyone. So, this whatever Debbie told was hard to believe.

"Excuse me? Lou forced herself on you? That cannot be true at all", Rose interrupted her.

"No. She actually put her hand on my shoulder..."

"Wait, I'm not sure whether we are speaking about same Lou now. You are saying Lou put her arm around your shoulder forcefully?"

"Not forcefully. I don't know why or how..."

"Context please. tell us the context"

"We were speaking, well we had a silly banter and... she joked and I pretended to be offended by her words and so she put her hand around me saying whatever she told was a joke and..."

"She didn't force you. she just... tried to comfort you thinking you were angry, and you pushed her away?"

"Well that was unexpected for me. Also, I don't know how she behaves. So, I told her not to touch me"

"And since then she is like this?"

"Yeah since then... oh no, she spoke to me in her playful way further"

Daphne gave her a look

"She told in an hour or so she'll be touching me while training and... with mock seriousness, I told I'll file sexual harassment case on..."

"FUCK!", Now it was Daphne who cursed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know you but I can say, you did the biggest mistake of your life by saying that to my aunt", Claire said, accusing Debbie.

Debbie glared at her. But Rose spoke and so she looked at Rose.

"Look Debbie, when it comes to her profession and its ethics, Lou won't tolerate anything that'll degrade her. Whether it is jest or serious. You said something... which she is fighting on behalf of me and many other clients and trainers for all her life. She doesn't tolerate sexual harassment at workplace and that's the reason she opened this gym. She is the hope for all those girls who want to train without any trouble. Though she never went through that trouble herself, she took an initiative back then when she was just 21, and opened this all lady's gym. And you just accused her of sexual harassment. She is very sensitive in this matter and you just accused her of that"

"I didn't accuse her. I was just... I..."

"I know you didn't mean it. But she is somewhat sensitive. Don't let that playfulness and tough exterior of hers misguide you. And I know you were unaware and so you joked that way but...", Rose looked upstairs. There was no sign of Lou Miller walking out of her room any time soon.

"I should apologise to her"

"If she comes out of her room tonight, then you might"

"Let me go talk to her", Debbie was about to walk upstairs when Amita and others stopped.

"Clients aren't allowed to go upstairs. It is her personal space"

"Oh, Claire, will you…"

"Nope. I'm not helping you. You hurt my aunt"

"Please. Listen I'll apologise to you too. Please..."

"Okay. I don't work for free though"

Debbie sighed.

"Fine. Here, these candy bars which your aunt didn't eat because of her anger. Take all of them and help me"

Claire took the candy bars. Others shook their heads seeing her childish behaviour. She unwrapped one bar and started eating it.

"I want to help you but speaking to aunt Lou at this condition is not my cup of tea. Only mom can speak"

"What? I apologised to you for nothing?"

"Well, you did piss me off by offending my aunt", Claire grinned.

Debbie cursed under her breath. Others just sighed.

"Tammy won't be here till 9. She called few minutes earlier. So, I guess you should wait"

"Fine. I'll exercise till then"

"Yeah come on"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	8. A ride back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou and Debbie patchup for now. Thanks to Tammy

It is 8:30 pm. All other clients were gone. The trainers were gone too. Only Daphne was present along with Debbie, Amita and Rose. Daphne was training Debbie but Debbie was not in mood. She so badly wanted to talk to Lou. Daphne sensed her lack of interest.

"I guess it is better to stop. You aren't concentrating"

"Yeah I am not able to. I wanna see her"

"She won't come out any time soon. You should wait till Tammy speaks to her"

"You wanna wait?", Rose asked concerned. Debbie nodded.

"We would stay with you but you see we need to go home. Don’t worry though. She'll be fine once Tammy speaks"

Debbie nodded again. They all wished her luck and went home. Claire was there sitting on the couch. Debbie sat next to her.

"My aunt is not a bad person"

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to"

"She... She's friendly. She never does anything intentionally. She didn't touch you with bad intentions"

"I know that now. I just... I wasn't able to understand"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and speaking rudely. I just... I was angry because you hurt my aunt"

"I understand. Don't apologise, though keep a check on your language"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

It's 9:15 pm. Tammy was still not back. Claire decided to go upstairs. She was in dilemma. The last time Lou was this hurt, Claire was 7-year-old and she saw only her mom was able to console her. So, she was not sure. She stood and was about to go when the door to Lou's bedroom opened. Lou, who cried for sometimes, followed by a brief self-appraisal, walked downstairs because she knows by now the gym will be closed and Claire will be alone. Claire saw her and immediately rushed to her and hugged her.

"Aunt Lou"

"I'm fine baby Angel. Don't you worry. I will order food. Sorry I delayed"

"Lou", she heard a familiar voice.

She didn't expect anyone else to be there. She saw Debbie. She felt sad. She is hurt but after thinking in her room, she had felt Debbie is innocent. Well not completely. She didn't know her and so she accused. But she also cannot digest that words. She wanted to confront Debbie for those words.

Debbie walked to where Lou was standing. Claire was still hugging her.

"I'm sorry. I... didn't mean to hurt you. I actually was joking"

"It didn't sound like any joke to me"

"I know. I probably might have failed there, but you... you need to understand that I... You cannot just hold anyone without permission. Whether you are a cool personality or whatever. But you cannot cross your limits and invade others privacy "

_Debbie, what the hell are you speaking? Stop before she gets angry again_

"Yeah well, I won't be touching you ever from now on. You can train with whomever you feel comfortable with. Probably Daphne. She trained you today so, I guess... she'll be fine. She won't do any physical contact outside training session unlike me who is a potential harasser according to you. Now you may go. The gym is closed. Tomorrow, be here at sharp 7 pm. We cannot stay open after 8 for your convenience", Lou said somewhat bitter and sarcastically.

"Lou, I... You're... You..."

"Hey guys", Tammy entered the gym with a tiresome look and her white coat in hand. She saw Debbie and then Lou. Something was out of place; she could sense it.

"Is... everything fine here? Did... Did Claire and Lou do anything else today?"

"No. They didn't. Actually..."

"Aunt Lou and Miss Ocean are fighting, mom", Claire said before Debbie could complete her statement.

"What? Why? Lou, what did you do? You will never improve. Why are you fighting with... Wait! Lou, you cried?"

Tammy ran to Lou and held her face in her hand. She could count the handful of times her sister cried. And in past few years there never was any such incidents. So, she was worried.

"Honey, what happened? Why you cried? And..."

Lou tried to go to her room but Tammy didn't allow. She held her tightly and asked Debbie.

"What happened Debbie... I mean Miss Ocean? Why are you two fighting and why is my sister crying?"

"Doctor Robinson, actually..."

Debbie told everything that happened. Tammy sighed.

"You both are right and wrong"

"I don't think I'm..."

"Lou, I'm speaking. Let me finish. So, Miss Ocean, about you warning my sister. I know you joked, but let me clear you one thing. In these matters, you should never joke. It is insensitive of you to do that. It's not a simple issue. But I understand. You probably might have felt uncomfortable. But Lou here, she never will do such thing. You didn't know this and so you warned or joked to keep her at bay. Actually, you said you joked. That’s where you went wrong. If you warned, probably the intensity would be less. Well, not with Lou though. But you would be morally right. But joking just made you wrong. You should never joke in these kinds of issues. It can hurt people badly. You joked, but it's a bigger issue in Lou’s life. She has been fighting against it her whole life and you accused her of same. That is more painful. Also, I can bet Lou didn't do anything more other than placing her hand on your shoulders in a friendly way just to console you, thinking you were hurt by her jest"

"Yeah I agree. She didn't do anything else"

"And I promise, she won’t do anything. I know it was all unexpected and whatever Lou did was crossing her limits. I apologise on her behalf. And now, Lou... You should understand that without knowing whether the other person is comfortable or not, it is wrong to have any kind of physical contact even though it is non-sexual. Of all people, you should know that. You trashed many guys just because they accidentally touched me in malls or at movies. I know you didn't mean anything more when you kept your hand on Debbie’s shoulder, but honey... You don't know her and she doesn't know you. The one or two days of your brief meetings does not give you any right to physically get comfortable. So, Debbie being uncomfortable is completely justified. Your intentions might be pure but you should also think about the other person. However, you thought of comforting her. That's the only right thing you did, but in a wrong way. Do you understand? And regarding her statement about law suit for sexual harassment, I know you won't do it; Claire knows you won't do it. But she doesn't know. She doesn’t know your history or your behaviour. So, you should not be offended by her actions. You understood?"

Lou nodded like a 5-year-old.

Tammy turned to Debbie again. "Miss Ocean, I apologise on Lou's behalf. My sister is highly pampered since childhood and more than words, she usually uses touch, hugs and gestures to show her affections to those people whom she considers as her own. She thought you too in that zone and hugged you and when you protested, she was hurt. She felt she is a nobody in your life. So, she behaved that way. Please forgive her"

"I should apologise too. I shouldn't have spoken insensitively without thinking"

"You both apologise to each other. Lou, come here"

Lou walked forward, eyes looking downwards.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"

"And I'm sorry for speaking that way"

"HUG", Claire shouted but Tammy immediately covered her mouth.

"No one is hugging. You young girl, you really need to be advised more on this. C’mon"

Debbie smiled lightly while Lou shook her head, went to Claire and released her from Tammy's grip.

"I will hug you for now. Not in mood to face your teacher's wrath again"

Lou hugged her niece and Debbie and Tammy looked at them smiling.

"I should go now"

Lou and Tammy nodded. Debbie packed her bag.

"How will you go, Miss? You came here with Aunt Lou, right?"

"Oh yeah! I will catch a cab"

"Oh no Miss Ocean. It's raining out there. So difficult to get any cab. I myself had to share a cab with my colleague"

"Oh"

"Lou, drop her"

"But... she can go in cab. I can call my friend's servi…"

"Lou Drop her, now"

"Fine. But you stay here tonight. If it is raining then I don't want you both to get caught in it. Also, order food"

Tammy smiled. Lou made a face and then went upstairs. She got her waterproof or rain jackets, one for herself and another for Debbie. Tammy smirked at her. Lou hugged her and whispered "Stop. I'm not in any mood to woo her today"

Tammy ruffled Lou's hair and whispered back "Be safe, you both"

Lou gave Debbie her jacket. When they were about to go, Lou remembered the fuel container. Though it was raining, she thought it would be better to take it. She need not execute her plan, just go straight to the car, refill and then from there Debbie could drive back home. She took the container.

"What is that container for?", Both Tammy and Debbie asked.

"Uh, fuel for your car"

"Now? Honey, now just drop her home. You can get the car tomorrow"

"Tammy, what if the traffic police seize it? It's better to get"

"But it might have, already"

"I don't think. If it was, then she would get the call from department by now"

"Yeah, I haven't got any call"

“Fine. The rain is somewhat reducing. Hurry up"

"Yup. Bye Tams. Lock the doors and windows. Do not open until I'm back"

"Honey this is not the first time we're staying here without you. This is just for few hours. We've stayed whole nights here when you were busy with your..."

"Okay, Tammy. Stop", Lou stopped her before Tammy could continue. Tammy was hinting about Lou’s one-night-stands.

"Bye honey", Tammy said smiling.

"Bye. And again, I'm saying, lock the doors"

"Okay mom. Now, get out"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lou and Debbie were now outside the gym. They wore the jackets and helmets. Lou hanged the fuel container on the side of the bike, with a support of the hook. Then she straddled her bike, waiting for Debbie.

Debbie sat, the bag between them. Lou kick-started the bike and rode in optimum speed. It was only five minutes when Debbie spoke

"Stop the bike"

"What?"

"I said stop the bike"

"What the... are you nuts? It's drizzling for now. Before it starts pouring heavily, we need to reach"

"Just stop the bike, Lou"

Lou stopped the bike but was annoyed by Debbie.

Debbie removed the bag in between them and gave it to Lou.

"Place it in front of you. I'm not comfortable"

"What the..."

Debbie moved forward and hugged Lou, her head resting on her shoulder.

"Now go"

Lou tried to free herself

"Leave me, Debbie. I don't want any kind of accusations or discomfort"

Debbie just tightened her grip

"It's drizzling. Let's go before it is raining"

“Look, you can’t touch me without my will”

“I thought I was in that close zone of yours which Tammy mentioned”

“Look, I thought you were. But you clearly are not. So, maintain distance”

“What if I want to be in that zone?”

"But you can’t..."

"Just go"

Lou wasn't really keeping up. She just decided to go with the flow. She was not executing her plan, but the universe was hell-bent in executing it.

********

Lou stopped the bike near Debbie's car. They got down.

"The key"

"One sec"

Debbie searched for the key, but she didn't find.

"I guess I haven't got the key"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, I guess it's still on the table"

Lou muttered some colourful words under her breath.

"Language"

"English", Lou said, sarcastically.

Debbie shook her head. She was trying to hide her smile.

"Hurry up. Let's get the key. I don't think this old box can survive any longer in this road"

"It's not old and not a box"

Lou ignored her words and straddled the bike. She waited for Debbie.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah"

They rode back to Debbie's apartment, again Debbie holding Lou. Lou was hesitant to walk inside the gate but Debbie dragged her inside.

"You cannot touch me without permission, Miss Ocean. The rules apply to both"

"I already asked sorry. Can't you just move on?"

"Just... get the keys. And take this bag too", Lou said, not so sweetly.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Debbie got the keys. Lou was waiting near the gate.

"Let's go. I have the keys"

They reached the car. This time Lou didn't complain when Debbie held her tightly. Lou refilled the fuel carefully.

"There you go. The fuel is refilled"

And just like that, Lou walked to her bike and kick started it.

"Wait"

"What?", Lou asked without getting down.

"Thanks"

Lou nodded. She accelerated the bike and was about to go when Debbie stopped again.

"What now?"

"Ugh, fuel cost? I mean I should pay you for the fuel"

"No need"

Lou cannot take money. It's Debbie's fuel.

"No, I insist. You got it for..."

"I don't want any money. Bye"

"Wait. How About dinner?"

"Sorry, I have my sister and niece waiting. I need to go"

"At least a cup of coffee?"

"I don't think... I should go now"

"Please... I can't just send you like that. You helped me"

"Well, then you help me back by letting me go back to my family sooner"

"Lou, please... you are still angry on me? C’mon, we both apologised. Please, just a coffee"

Lou started her bike and rode further. Debbie was sad. She felt terrible. She had tears in her eyes but they just got mixed with the rain drops.

Lou took a U-turn and came back to where Debbie was standing.

"Are you coming or should I prepare coffee by myself?"

Debbie just smiled.

_You are one hell of a lady, Lou Miller_

"I'll prepare", She got into driver's seat. Lou was now accelerating her bike, while still in neutral. Once Debbie started the engine, she rode too. The rain started pouring heavily now.

Once reaching her building, Debbie waited for Lou to walk in by herself without forcing her. Lou walked inside the building, entered Debbie’s apartment and stood near the shoe rack. She was drenched and already left the water trails from lobby to Debbie's apartment. The security was not happy with that but didn't say anything.

"Remove your jacket, shirt and also those leather pants"

Lou raised her eyebrow

"What? If you gonna sit in my couch, then you have to be dry"

"Well, the way you have been speaking to me all day, it's nowhere making me wet anyways", Lou muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope. Nothing. But just so you know, I didn't come here with my luggage. So, you and your couch have to adjust with my wet clothes"

"I'm not gonna compromise. Wait here"

Debbie went to her room and came back with a set of pajamas.

"Here. Wear this"

"I thought I only came here for coffee. I didn't know this was a teen sleepover"

"Just wear it. I'll prepare coffee"

"Irish"

"What? No, I'm American. Can't you recognise my accent at least?"

"I'm speaking about the coffee, genius. I like Irish coffee"

"I'm not gonna give you anything with alcohol now. You need to ride back home"

"One cup of coffee with one or two ounces of whiskey won't make much difference"

"Still, nope"

Lou groaned.

"Fine. So, where's the bathroom? I'll change my clothes"

"Oh no. there's no way I'm letting you inside anywhere in this apartment with those wet clothes. Change here itself"

_Jesus! She's refusing everything what I say_

"You want me to change here... next to your shoe rack, just a foot away from the main door? Who do you think I am?"

"Whoever you are, I'm nowhere gonna let you inside if you are wet"

"You are wet to. And you are roaming everywhere"

"Well, I'm not drenched like you"

"This is the worst ever coffee date in my life"

"Date? I didn't call you here for date"

"Whatever. I can't change if you are standing here and watching me. I need privacy"

"Fine. I'm in my bedroom"

"Is it an invitation?"

"Fuck you"

"Sorry, not in mood for that now"

Debbie shook her head in disbelief. She went inside her room to change. Lou took off her jacket. Before removing her shirt and the pant, she looked everywhere just to make sure Debbie is not watching.

_Okay. No one's watching_

She was halfway through changing, after debating whether to wear her own shirt or the one Debbie gave. She finally wore Debbie's. Now, she was about to wear the pajama pant when Debbie came there

"You need sugar in... Oh, oops I'm sorry", Debbie quickly turned around seeing Lou in just her boxer-briefs.

Lou immediately wrapped the pant around herself like a towel and stood behind the shoe rack.

"What the fuck! Go away"

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...", Debbie said trying her best to control her laughter.

"I can file a law suit on you for invading my privacy, you know"

"Well, I know you won't. So, let's speak about the real matter. You need sugar in your coffee?"

"One spoon. And FYI, I definitely can file but I am not you"

"Thanks for not destroying me", Debbie faked apology and went inside.

"Women", Lou muttered and wore the pant.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lou took her wet clothes in hands and walked inside.

"Where do I keep my clothes?"

"If I knew you would get the clothes inside, I would've just let you in wearing it"

"What?"

"Look at the floor, Lou. The water is dripping"

Lou looked down. There was a small puddle forming.

"Well, its little water. So, nothing will happen. Just mop it. Where do I keep my clothes?"

"Well, Give it to me"

Debbie went inside drying room next to her bathroom to hang Lou's clothes. Lou was now touring her apartment. She saw some of Debbie's pictures, show-pieces and paintings.

"Like my house?"

"Not bad"

"Well, from you, not bad is also a compliment today"

"Hmm", Lou looked at the mini bar.

"Well, there's something I will like", saying so, she went to take a vintage bottle. But Debbie was fast enough to cross the hall and snatch it.

"I told you, no alcohol"

"You're irritating"

"Well, I take it as a compliment. Now come to kitchen. I cannot trust you with these bottles. You didn't care to get the bottle inside my classroom", Debbie dragged her to kitchen.

"If you had used your ' _science_ ' brain, you could've easily got rid of that ink"

"Or if you had not gifted Claire those magic ink..."

"Invisible ink"

"Yeah whatever, then nothing of that sort would ever happen"

"Touché. So will your coffee be ready today or should I wait for few more days?"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	9. A night of emotional closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou learns something about Debbie. And Debbie learns about Lou's kindness and helpful nature

“So…”  
“So?”  
“How’s the coffee?”  
“Okay”  
“Okay? That’s it?”  
“Yup”  
“Not gonna say whether it is tasty or not?”  
“Not able to think of taste because my mind is preoccupied”  
“In what?”  
“I’m confused what is more boring? Your coffee? Or the coffee mug? Or these white walls? Or these pajamas? Or you?”  
“Though I’m offended, just for today, I’ll ignore what you said. Not ready to deal with cry-baby Lou Miller again"  
"Hey, I'm not a cry-baby"  
"Well, what I saw today, you are a cry-baby"  
"I am not"  
"Whatever you say Miller, I saw you crying"  
"And I saw you begging for forgiveness"  
"I didn't beg. I just tried to be civil"  
"Whatever you say Miss Sea, I saw you begging", Lou mimicked Debbie with perfect American accent.  
"For a millionth time, It's Ocean"  
"Millionth time? If I'm not wrong, we only met thrice. If we had met million times, you wouldn’t have made big fuss earlier"  
Actually, I saw you seven times but you need not know that  
"Well, in three meetings, you only called me Miss Sea"  
"Don't lie. I also called you Debbie, Miss Ocean, Debbie Ocean once or twice. And also, hon once”  
“So, you do remember my name”  
"I do now. Afterall you are contributing to the source of my income now”  
“That’s the only reason you remember my name?”  
“Nope. I also remember your name because you are the one who is eager to file lawsuit on me”  
“Am I ever gonna live this down?”  
“It happened like three hours ago!”  
“Fine I’m sorry again. Friends?”, Debbie offered her hand.  
“Why? We are not close yet to be friends”  
“C’mon, are you still angry? I apologised. What more you want to be my friend and get back to your playful self?”  
Lou looked at Debbie. She was sincere. She thought she probably should let that argument go.  
“Okay, but only if I get that bottle of Vodka”, Lou pointed at the bottle in mini bar.  
“Oh no. You’re not drinking. You need to ride back. It’s raining too. I don’t want anything bad happen to you”  
“Oh, Concerned?”  
“Nope. Just… I don’t wanna… I mean… Okay, fine I am concerned”  
Lou smirked. Also, her heart is flying a little. She was slowly warming up back to her normal self.  
“Okay, Friends”, Lou extended her hand. Debbie almost shook it when Lou withdrew and waved it through her blonde hair and laughed.  
“You fucker”  
“Okay, Okay. Again”, Lou said laughing.  
“No need”, Debbie said with mock annoyance, turning away from Lou so as to hide her smile.  
“Oh, c’mon, you are no fun”  
“Fine. But this time, no withdrawing back”   
“Sure”  
Both extended their hands. Debbie wanted to pull the same trick on Lou; so when they almost shook, Debbie pulled back, but to her surprise even Lou pulled back.  
“I KNEW IT!”, Lou said laughing.  
“Fuck you”  
“I told you earlier, I’m not in mood”  
“Shut up”  
“Okay, no more withdrawing. This time for real. Friends?”  
Lou extended her hand, Debbie looked at Lou's hand, and then slowly extended her own hand, keeping an eye on Lou so that she won’t be fooled again.  
“Oh, ‘mon, I won’t bite”  
“I’ll not promise the same”, without thinking Debbie blurted out those words.  
“WHAT?”, Lou asked with a big teasing smile.   
“Don’t you dare say a word”, Debbie said trying her best to keep straight face. She was however not able to stop her cheeks from turning red.  
“I…”, Lou started with her wicked smirk.  
“Lou Miller, Nope”  
“I was saying…”  
“Don’t…”, Debbie was now not able to control her blush and her lips automatically curled upwards.  
Lou was satisfied seeing the pink blush. She won’t continue further and ruin the moment. Debbie is not yet completely comfortable with her; so, her jokes may be mistaken as propositioning.  
“I wanted to say we didn’t shake hands yet”, Lou said smiling.  
“Oh, yeah. But this time if you trick, then you’ll be kicked out of my apartment”  
“Oh! You will kick this poor soul out in this heavy rain without even bothering what might happen to me? No concern? I’m hurt”, Lou placed her hand on her chest and mocked hurt.  
“You really should try acting”  
“I would. But if I go there, then the rest of the actresses and actors will be jobless”  
Debbie shook her head smiling.  
“Okay once more, friends”  
“Friends”, Debbie and Lou finally shook hands. Lou was happy. She was still shaking their hands.  
“Ugh, are you gonna release my hand?”  
“What?”  
“My hand… you are still holding it”  
“Oh sorry”, Lou smiled sheepishly.  
“Need more coffee?”  
“Oh no. I guess I should go now. My babies are waiting”  
“Okay. I’ll get your clothes”  
While Debbie walked to the room she saw out through the window. It was raining heavily and nothing could be seen ahead because of it.  
“Hey Lou. Come here. See outside”  
“What happened?”  
“It’s raining heavily. I don’t think you should ride now. Wait till the rain stops or at least when you can have clear vision out there”  
“Is this your way of asking me to stay overnight?”, Lou asked, smirking.  
“If I want anyone to stay overnight, I would just ask directly. I am saying because it’s dangerous now to ride”  
“Chill honey. I’m a champion. I used to ride my bike on dangerous roads in Australia when I was just a teen and that too without any license. Nothing will happen”  
“No. Stop. Don’t ride now. Wait till the rain subdues”  
“My sister and Angel are alone there. I need to go”  
“They too will not be happy about you riding now"  
“Fine. I’ll wait for 30 more minutes”  
“Okay. I have some work. You can watch TV or Netflix”  
“Sure”  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
It was almost one hour but still raining heavily. Lou went through all the weather reporting channels. They all alerted about the storm.  
“Fuck there’s a storm. What do I do now?”  
Debbie was worried. It could be clearly seen in her face.  
“I better call Tammy”  
Lou called Tammy. Claire picked the call  
“Hey Aunt Lou”  
“Hey baby Angel. Where’s Tammy?”  
“She’s here worrying about you”  
“Oh hon. Give her the phone”  
“Yup”  
Tammy took the call  
“Lou honey, there’s storm coming. Where are you? Where did you go from Debbie’s house? Are you in any fucking club? I swear to God; I’ll break your leg if I get to know you spent time with some random girl out there instead of …”  
“Wow, hold on Tams. I’m not in any club. I’m still at Debbie’s place”  
“Debbie’s place? Lou, are you both…?”, Tammy asked teasingly but made sure Claire wasn’t hearing.  
“No, Tammy. She wanted to show her gratitude for helping, so invited for dinner which I denied so asked for coffee and I agreed. I was about to leave an hour ago, but it was raining heavily. So, had to wait. But now there’s a storm alert. I don’t know what to do. You both take care. I’ll be back in few minutes somehow. Till then, do not open the door. Don’t go to the balcony. I haven’t replaced the rails there yet”  
Debbie was looking at Lou. She was in awe with Lou’s concern for her sister and niece. She never got any such love from her family and siblings, so this was overwhelming for her.  
“Hon we’ll take care. But you don’t come. It’s a heavy storm, hon. I don’t want you to get caught in it. Stay where you are now”  
“No Tams. I can’t stay here leaving you two there. I am coming”  
“No Lou. Don’t. We are fine here. You please don’t leave from there. It’s dangerous. Stay there”  
“But… Tams I can’t stay here…”  
“Lou, put your phone on speaker”  
“Why?”  
“Just do as I say”  
Lou put the phone on speaker.   
“Miss Ocean, can you hear me?”, Tammy yelled from the other end of the line.  
“What the… Tams why you calling…”  
“Yes, Doctor Robinson”, Debbie said walking towards Lou.  
“Miss Ocean, will it be a problem for you if my sister stays there in your place tonight? I don’t want her to get caught in storm. And she is stupid enough to do so”  
“Tams…”  
“… I’m worried for her so will it be fine? You need not worry much about her. She will be fine sleeping on couch”  
“Oh, sure Doctor. She can stay here tonight. I was worried too when she told she will ride back in this weather”  
“Yeah. As I told you, she is stupid. Thanks Miss Ocean. Also, if she protests or tries to escape, just punish her. I mean you are a teacher; you know how to control the brats…”  
“TAMMY”  
Debbie was laughing now. Lou could hear Tammy laughing too.  
“You both laugh at my expenses”  
“I’m not laughing, aunt Lou”, Claire yelled from the other end.  
“I know baby, only you are my true well-wisher. I love you Angel”  
“I love you too”  
“Okay enough you two. Lou, take care of yourself and Miss Ocean. Get back home early morning. I’ll need you to drop us to our school and work. Or else I’ll take your car”  
“Hmm let’s see in the morning. But now, you both take care. Don’t open the…”  
“Yes mom. We know not to open the door, not to go near the balcony and not to respond to any noise coming from outside. I’m just a year younger than you, Lou. I know to take care of myself”  
“But you are my baby sister and Claire my baby Angel. So, I will worry. I’ll be calling you once the storm passes. And the security alarm is all set, right? Also, if you need anything just call me. I’ll be there in…”  
“Lou”  
“Yes?”  
“Shut up, honey”  
Lou just smiled.  
“Good night Lou and Miss Ocean. We will take care. You both, take care. Love you”  
“Good night Tams and Baby Angel. Love you too”  
“Good night Doctor”  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
“Now that I am staying here…”, Lou said with a wide wicked smile.  
“What? What you gonna… Oh fuck!”  
Debbie ran behind Lou who had already reached the mini bar.  
“You have a little too much love for alcohol”  
“Well, I love vodka. What’s your drink?”  
“Ugh, wait till the dinner. Later you can have it. I’ll just put the clothes in washing machine. You can go take whatever is in refrigerator”  
“What have you prepared?”  
“Nothing”  
“And you asked me for dinner earlier?”  
“I was thinking of take-outs on the way”  
“Hmm... It’s fine. But for now, what you have?”  
“There are leftovers. I hope you won’t mind it”  
“You want me to prepare?”  
“If you want to. It’s too late though. I am not hungry much”  
“It definitely is late. But you can’t sleep without eating anything. So, let me prepare something healthy. Come here, help me”  
“I’ll join you once I’m done with these clothes”  
Lou nodded. Debbie went inside while Lou went to kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She saw the leftovers Debbie spoke about. It was some Chinese food ordered from some restaurant. Being diet conscious, Lou decided to prepare something. She saw that the refrigerator was stuffed with raw ingredients, she picked the required ones.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Debbie returned back. Lou was preparing a healthy and simple salad.  
“You know, it’s not healthy to eat food from outside. It has too much calories. You should prepare your own food”  
“Well you won’t be saying that if you ever tasted my food”  
Lou smiled. She was washing the veggies.  
“Yet you get all the stuff”  
“I try to cook. Not to eat but just… you know I’m learning”  
“Oh… You are experimenting I see”  
“Yup. What you preparing?”  
“Salad… Chicken Fajita salad. Healthy and tasty, Lou Miller style”  
“I wanna help”  
“Its fine hon”  
“Please… I can’t just stand here while you are cooking for me in my kitchen”  
“Fine, do you know to chop vegetables”  
“That I can do”  
Lou handed the knife and the chopping board to Debbie. She then started grilling the chicken.  
“So, Doctor Robinson is younger than you?"  
“Yup. She is"  
“Good for you. All those exercises and training helps I guess”  
“Yup it does… Wait what?”  
“I mean… I didn’t mean in a wrong way… but for women in their 40s, you and Doctor Robinson look very young… like you both have some kind of fountain of youth and are stuck in your twenties”  
“Excuse me? You think we are in our 40s?”  
“Are you more? Fuck, you both look amazing then”  
“I am thirty fucking three and she is thirty-two. But good to know you find me amazing”  
“Thirty-three? Really?”  
“What makes you think I am older?”  
“I mean… Tammy is mother of a 15-year-old and you are a year older than her. So, I thought…”  
“Oh! Well… Sometimes even the wisest will do mistakes in their teenage. So… Tammy…”  
“Oh… I…”  
“Chill. It’s fine”  
“So, Claire’s father?”  
“That bastard escaped from his duties the moment he found that Tammy is pregnant”  
“It must have been hard for her”  
“Yup. My sister struggled a lot. Whatever she is today… she had to go through so many things to be here now”  
“She also has you. The way you are worried about them, I am sure you are a good sister”  
“They are my everything. They are the only family I have. I love them a lot”  
“And as far as I have seen, Claire is really close to you”  
“Yeah she’s my baby. She’s the reason of our happiness. Tammy and I… we stay focused in our life because of her. She grew up in front of my eyes… She was so tiny yesterday and now she’s grown up”  
All this time Debbie looked at Lou’s face. The love Lou has for her family made her crave for it. The life she never got; she now wants it.  
“I love that you are admiring me in your heart now, but you might cut your finger if you don’t stop looking at me”, Lou said smirking.  
Debbie turned her face away smiling.  
“So, what about you? How come you became a gym owner and trainer?”  
“I was always good at sports and athletics. I was training since I was 14. My parents died when I had just finished my high school. Tammy insisted me to come here and pursue my studies. I applied for colleges. I even got admission. But then I decided to not go further. I saw Tammy struggling. I decided to help her. Our money from part time jobs wasn’t enough for both of us to pursue higher education. So, I became the trainer in a gym. Tammy wasn’t happy about my decision but then she had to listen to me. After being a trainer for three years, I decided to open my own gym. By then Tammy’s parents reunited with us. So, we didn’t have much problem looking after Angel. We could concentrate on our lives. Tammy's studies were going well, thanks to the scholarship. I got some money after selling my house in Australia. Tammy had refused that money back then saying I should keep it for my future. So, decided to invest in my new gym. I saw certain things happening in the gym I was working, which weren’t right. So, I decided for an all female gym. Rose, you met her today... She helped me get loan because man... your country is too expensive. I personally looked at every detail I needed in my gym. All my previous clients left that old gym and joined my gym. And that’s how I am where I am today”  
“Impressive. You said you saw certain things in that old gym... Is that why you reacted that way when I...”  
“Yup. I saw how few people try to you know... I never was a victim but I saw my close ones being one. My protest against it all went in vain. I was a mute audience when hmm Rose was suffering…”  
“I’m sorry again”  
Lou nodded.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
The chicken is grilled. Lou transferred it to the cutting board. Debbie was done chopping vegetables. Though she cut it uneven, Lou didn’t mind. She anyways will be cutting it to finer pieces later. She began grilling the veggies.  
“When and how you started cooking?”  
“When Tammy was in high school, her parents were angry because of what happened. So, they left her here alone and went to countryside. When I came here, I decided to share the work. Tammy and I used to take turns cooking though I didn’t know to cook and her cooking wasn’t any good. It took great effort to cook tasty meal. And we learnt from our mistakes”  
“That’s good. I never tried learning back then. Now though… I have to”  
“Tell me about yourself”, Lou said while taking the veggies out of the pan. She then began cutting the veggies to finer pieces.  
“There’s nothing interesting or important in my life to say”  
“Every person’s life is interesting and important hon”  
“Not always. My life... Isn’t something good”  
“Hmm fine you need not say anything now. But one thing... Never consider your life as unimportant or uninteresting. If you don’t respect your life then none will. So, start loving it”  
Debbie looked at Lou. Lou's face didn’t have any sympathy. She only saw empathy. Debbie was relaxed now.  
“Though you look tough, you are really sweet and soft”  
“Hmm... Thanks... Finally, I am raised to some level in your eyes”  
Lou then continued preparing salad. Debbie was looking at her, this time with respect and admiration. After hearing Lou's words, she felt really good.  
The salad was ready. Lou took a spoonful and held in front of Debbie. Debbie raised her eyebrow.  
“Taste it”  
Debbie looked at Lou’s hand holding the spoon. These kinds of gestures were the first in her life. Her ex-husband never did this, nor her any ex-lovers or even her parents did.  
Lou saw Debbie’s gaze on her hand.  
I probably made her uncomfortable again  
“Here, hold the spoon and taste the salad. I’ll clean the counter”, Lou extended her hand so that Debbie can take the spoon.   
Debbie however stepped closer, covered Lou’s hand with her own and then tasted the salad. Lou, who obviously didn’t expect this was surprised and was looking at Debbie.  
“It’s so yummy. I never thought veggies can be this tasty”, Debbie’s words got Lou back to the world.  
“You should stop eating those unhealthy food. I wonder how you maintained your fitness with such food. From now on, don’t eat any of those food. I have given you the regime, follow that”  
Both sat on the couch, having their food. They are speaking about some random things. They quickly got comfortable as they spoke.   
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
After dinner, they decided to watch some movie. They could see the heavy rain pouring outside through the window. That’s when the first flash of lightning stroke. Immediately Debbie was tensed. She moved closer to Lou. Lou observed this. The thunder following the lightning was loud and Debbie immediately panicked. Her first instinct was to get off the couch and sit on the floor in front of the couch, all curled up.  
Lou sat next to her on floor. Lightning and thunder continued and with each episode of it, Debbie got more tensed and scared, Lou caught her immediately.  
“Hey what’s happening? You fine?”  
“I… I… I am sc… scared of thunder and lightning”  
“Oh honey, don’t be scared. It’s fine. See, you are safe. Don’t you worry”  
That’s when the power went off. Now it was dark. Debbie was now more worried and scared. There was a sudden high intensity lightning which shook Debbie. It was then followed by loud thunder and Debbie hugged Lou tightly. Lou hugged her back. Debbie was shaking and Lou tried to calm her down.  
“Hon, it’s alright. You are safe”  
Debbie’s grip only tightened. Her head pressed against Lou’s chest. Lou could feel her nails digging her back. She rubbed Debbie’s back so that she could relax a bit. She could also feel Debbie’s raised heartbeat. She decided it is better to take her to her room and let her sleep.  
“Debbie, get up. You better sleep, get up”  
Debbie didn’t respond. Lou lightly ran her fingers through Debbie’s hair. She looked outside. The rain, wind, thunder, lightning was in no hurry to subdue. It made Debbie more and more tensed.  
“Deb, you hear me? Deb”  
“Hmm”  
“Get up. I’ll take you to your room”  
Debbie looked at Lou. The light flashing on her face every few seconds made her anxious. She had hostility in her eyes. Lou didn’t notice it. She turned the cell phone torch on. Then slowly pulled Debbie up along with her and guided to her room. Debbie was fidgeting a little.  
They reached the room and Lou slowly made Debbie sleep on her bed and covered with sheets. Debbie held the sheets tightly around herself. The curtains in the room were open and the sudden light flashing was making Debbie panic. Lou closed the curtains. But the loud thunder cannot be prevented.  
“Where’s the comforter?”  
Debbie looked at her for few seconds. Lou repeated her words. She pointed towards the drawer under the bed. Lou removed the comforter and put it on Debbie.  
“This won’t prevent the sound but somewhat helps in reducing. Don’t be scared. Nothing is going to happen. You are safe”  
Lou was about to walk out when she heard Debbie’s fragile voice.  
“St…Stay”  
Lou turned and looked at her. Debbie was sweating. Though it was cold outside, it was hot inside the building. Also, probably Debbie’s anxiousness added to it.  
“Okay”  
Lou pulled a chair near the bed and sat. She was worried. She knows what Debbie is experiencing. But she didn’t go to voice it for it might offend her. She decided to call Tammy and ask the situation there. Tammy said there was no power cut in her area. That was a relief for Lou.  
“Don’t tou… touch the phone now… It’s not… s… safe to use during this lightning…”  
Lou looked at Debbie and then kept her phone away. Then there was another high intensity lightning and loud thunder. Debbie immediately got up. She was panicking. Lou was on her side.  
“Debbie, nothing happened. Nothing happened”, Lou made her sleep again.  
Debbie was holding her tightly.  
“Debbie… Leave”  
Debbie didn’t leave her.  
“You want me to be next to you?”  
Debbie tightened the grip.  
“Okay fine. I will”  
Lou slept next to Debbie. Both were covered by sheets and the comforter. It was hot but they didn’t have any other choice. Lou held Debbie tightly and started humming some melody. Suddenly she remembered something.  
“Hey, do you have ear muffs?”  
Debbie nodded.  
“Where?”  
“Nightstand”  
Lou lit her lighter and then leaned to take the ear muffs from nightstand. And all this time, Debbie never left her.   
Lou gave muffs to Debbie. Debbie put them on her. Now the sounds were somewhat reduced. Lou also found a candle, she lit it with her lighter and placed on the nightstand.   
Debbie curled up closer to Lou. Her head now resting on Lou’s chest. And then closed her eyes. Lou ran her hand on Debbie’s back, comforting and whispering soothing words. As minutes passed, her heartbeat reduced to normal.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Two hours later the lightning and heavy wind stopped and it was only drizzling outside. Lou was awake. The room was illuminated by the faint light of the candle which might blow out any time now. She checked the phone. Its almost 2 am. She looked at Debbie. She was calm. Now that she was fine, Lou decided to get up from there. She made Debbie sleep on her back and got up.  
“Where you going?”  
“Hmm… I thought I’ll sleep in other room”  
“You too are disgusted and ashamed of me?”  
“What? NO. Why would you say that?”  
“You don’t wanna be next to me now after seeing me like this”, Debbie spoke.   
Lou sensed the pain and disappointment in her voice. She sat next to Debbie.  
“I am not disappointed in you. I know what you were going through. Why would you think that way?”  
“Those who saw me like this, always were ashamed of me or made fun of me”  
“Oh honey”   
Lou wrapped her hand around Debbie’s shoulder. She was however uncertain. She knew Debbie held her earlier because she was panicking, but now, she is fine. So… she may not like it. Debbie however, placed her head on Lou’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a while.  
“You are the first one who didn’t feel that way about me”  
Lou looked at her. Debbie had a grateful look in her eyes.  
“You have astraphobia”  
Debbie nodded. She was somewhat ashamed to admit though.  
“Chill. We all have one or the other phobia. You need not be ashamed of. If it makes you feel any better, then I have chilopodophobia. I am fucking scared of centipedes”  
“What? Really?”  
“Yup. I am scared of those fucking creatures. I feel disgusted and scared looking at them. I would run away whenever I would see them. Back in Australia, centipedes at home were common. They would just crawl inside the house. I would run away whenever I saw one. My friends used to scare me with rubber centipedes. It's good that I haven’t seen any here in this city”  
“Hmm… but mine is silly. It’s really stupid”  
“It’s not stupid hon. Its fine. Also, unlike my phobia, yours is curable”  
“Don’t tell me therapy. I am fucking done with that”  
“Therapy doesn’t help. My mom didn’t go to therapy to overcome her phobia”  
“She was…”  
“She too was astraphobic. My dad helped her overcome it when they met. My mom used to tell me stories of how she would be sacred. You are at least fine, my mom used to hide under the bed or couch. She overcame when my dad helped her. And because of that, she decided to let me do any adventures so that I won’t be held back”  
“Your mom had someone who helped her instead of insulting her. I never had any help”  
“You have now”  
“You are the only one who consoled me”  
Lou took her hand. Debbie moved closer.  
“When I was a child, my parents didn’t care about my fears. They only were interested in my brother. They wanted another boy child but I happened to born. So, my father never cared much about me. And mom… She died after few years. Dad married again. My stepmom… She too didn’t care about me. All my childhood I was sent to therapy to cope up, that too by my caretaker. But it didn’t help me”  
Lou hugged her tightly. Debbie had tears in her eyes. Lou wiped them.  
“I needed support from them but I didn’t get any. My step siblings would mock me. My brother didn’t bother to be with me. He was mostly following my father’s way. Because of this phobia I didn’t go to any adventurous trips in school. I was scared of getting mocked”  
“How did you… I mean how did you spend your time later when you moved out of your parents’ house?”  
“It was difficult. First year of college, I was very scared. My roommate was by my side. That was the first time I felt someone being for me… but I was wrong. That night she… She took advantage of me…”  
“What! You didn’t stop her?”  
“I… don’t know… it was the first time someone was being there for me. I guess… I just gave in to her advances. All I wanted was to not focus on thunder. I didn’t realise what happened. I was not in my right mind. She got to know my state. So, the incident happened again and again. Whenever there was thunder, I would end up in her bed. I then started dating her, well according to me. But one day I saw her with someone. Not her fault. She never was into me. She just wanted someone to fuck. I confronted and she didn’t care. She just left me to my own self”  
Lou was sad. She was angry too. Also, she was worried. Debbie is sharing all these because she was vulnerable now. If she was completely under her control, she would never say this.  
Debbie knew what she was speaking though. She decided to share with Lou whom she met only few times because, this was the first time she got support instead of insult.  
“Later, I got a new boyfriend. He wasn’t happy or considerate to be with me during these times but put up with me for two three years. He again sent me to therapy. I didn’t want therapy. But he didn’t listen. Then he too broke up with me. You see, no one wants to be with someone who panics when there is thunder or lightning. Then I met Claude Becker. My ex-husband now. He was with me for his selfish reasons but he too wasn’t any helpful. He never bothered to console me. He left me for a totally different reason though”  
“Hmm… how did you put up with this all these years without anyone's support?”  
“I got divorced just a year back. But even before, I used to take some pills that would reduce my panic. But it always won’t help. Also, you won’t have lightning and thunder every day. So, I was normal most of the time. In between, my condition got under control. I wouldn’t panic much when there were people around me. I would manage to not show it. But since my divorce, I just lost all the control. This is the first time in 17 years, I am alone. I thought I would manage today but as the day passed my confidence reduced”  
“You knew it would rain today?”  
“Yeah. People like me… we keep track of weather report every day. I was scared today. That’s why I decided not to come to gym. I feared I might panic there and all would laugh at me. But then, I also…”  
I also had some trust in you after hearing your words that day when you broke into my apartment  
“… but also, I couldn’t stay alone. I lost my confidence completely by evening. So, I agreed to come with you. But we had some totally different argument later…”, they both chuckled.  
“Then when we rode back, the weather made me feel uneasy. I knew I won’t be able to stay alone. So, I asked you for dinner and coffee. I mean, I wanted to show my gratitude too, but I also wanted you to be with me. But you refused… I was disheartened. I mean it was totally justified by your side. I behaved badly with you. But well… here you are…”  
“You lured me here in the name of coffee”, Lou said laughing.  
“I… I am sorry”  
“Don’t be. I am actually impressed by your trick”  
“Your company actually calmed me down. And thanks to Doctor Robinson… She indirectly helped me by making you stay here. I almost forgot about my phobia because of you but when it started, I just… it wasn’t easy to keep brave face”  
“I understand”  
“Unlike others, you didn’t insult or mock me. Neither did you take advantage of me like my so-called friend did. Instead you comforted me”  
“Hmm… I sometimes act good”  
Debbie lightly pat on Lou’s head.  
“You always were good”  
“You met me only three times”  
“And in those three times I saw you doing something good or helpful to others. Though I still condemn your act of impersonating Doctor Robinson”  
“You will never forget that incident I suppose?”  
“You made me wash my face with vodka!”  
“Yeah I still feel bad for that vodka. It would be happy to be inside my tummy, powering me instead of cleansing some ice queen’s face”  
“I’m not ice queen”  
“Hmm okay…”  
“I am not”  
“Well, if you say so”, Lou said playing with her lighter.  
“You smoke?”  
“Uhm”  
“It’s bad for health”  
“I am not a chain smoker. Just one or two a day”  
“One or two cigarettes? That’s bad too”  
“Actually, one or two packs”  
“What the fuck. It’s bad. You have the pack now?”  
“Hmm”  
“Lou Miller, do you have cigarettes now?”  
“I…”  
Debbie didn’t wait for her reply. She started searching in Lou’s (technically Debbie’s) pant pocket. Lou started twisting and rolling. Well, Debbie’s hand in her pocket was making her uncomfortable… in a different way. It was making her aroused. Debbie got the pack and Lou immediately rolled her onto her back. She was on top of Debbie. Their faces inches apart. Debbie’s hand holding the cigarette pack tightly. She was unaware of the current situation. Lou had long forgotten the cigarette. She was more into Debbie right now. The light from the candle illuminating Debbie’s face and she was looking angelic. Lou was about to lower her face and kiss her when the candle blew out.  
Debbie cursed. Lou realised what she was about to do. She got off of Debbie. Debbie still was unaware of what just happened. She was cursing the power department and the candles. Lou cursed herself in her mind.  
“Do you have more candles?”  
“Nope. I even don’t know where this candle came from”  
“What?”, Lou laughed.  
“Hmm… let’s sleep. And we don’t need this comforter. It’s hot in here”  
“I’ll open the windows”  
Lou opened the window and immediately Debbie threw the cigarette packet outside.  
"What the..."  
"You don't need that. Come back here"  
Lou climbed the bed.  
"I am angry on you. That was my last pack"  
"You look cute, when you fake anger"  
"Fuck you"  
"Now I'm not interested. Let's sleep instead", Debbie said smiling. Lou just nodded with a silly smile in her face.  
They then slept. Debbie hugged Lou.  
“You are hugging me”  
“Yup. Any problem?”  
“I don’t have any. Do you?”  
“None”  
“Then fine”  
Lou hugged her back and they both drifted to their dreamlands.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astraphobia varies with person. The degree of fear depends on his/her mentality. There are people who think it is fake and that the person is faking it. But it is 100% real phobia. And the cure for this is also different based on the degree of fear. Therapy is the important one, but many refuse to go for it.


	10. Debbie's clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the storm, Lou and Debbie come closer

**_4 AM_ **

Lou woke up. It was her workout time so her body was tuned to wake up. She stretched her hand to pick her phone kept on the nightstand but she couldn't find any nightstand on her side. Then she realised she wasn't in her room or in her place for that matter. She remembered keeping her phone on other side of the bed, in Debbie’s nightstand. She tried getting up but there was a weight on her body. It was Debbie. She couldn't see her because it was dark and the power was still off but she could feel her, feel her breath against her. She smiled and slowly tried waking her up.

"Ocean, Wake up"

"Hmm", Debbie stirred and tightened her grip on Lou and now her head rested in the crook of Lou's neck.

"Ocean, I need to go. So, if you release me..."

"It's too early. Just go back to sleep", Debbie mumbled against Lou's neck. Lou felt tingling sensation on her skin. She took deep breath.

"But..."

"Sleep", Debbie said while her one hand covered Lou's eyes.

"Sleep. Good night", she again mumbled against Lou’s skin.

Lou didn't have any other option, nor she wanted to go against Debbie's will now that they were somewhat close. She slept.

-*-*-*-*-*-

**_6:30 AM_ **

The sky was clear in the morning. Debbie woke up. This was the first time she slept peacefully, well if the thunder incident was eliminated. But probably that was what made her sleep better, for Lou was there with her. She looked at Lou. The early sunlight falling on them. Lou was sleeping calmly and her face innocent and serene. Also, the bangs covering her eyes were so cute, Debbie couldn't resist herself from lightly brushing them.

She studied Lou's face. Lou's eyes closed, eyelashes curvy and long. Pink lips that can make anyone go crazy. But the most highlighted feature was her high cheekbones. They were the special attraction. Debbie lightly touched her cheekbones with her thumb.

Then there were laugh lines, that were relaxed. Debbie remembered how they are pronounced when she smiles or laughs which would make her even more beautiful and adorable. Debbie lowered her gaze to Lou's jawline. The sharp jawline was to die for. Debbie unknowingly traced her index finger along those magnificent jaws but then stopped in between.

_Debbie, this is not right. You cannot do this. She is sleeping. You have no right to touch her without her knowledge. You accused her yesterday and now you yourself doing the same..._

_But I am not having any wrong intentions. Shit! Lou too didn't have wrong intentions and still I created a scene. Poor Lou. She was hurt._

_Yesterday, after the incident when I hugged her while riding the bike, she wasn't happy. She told me not to hug. I felt bad. So, it's obvious Lou felt bad too when I pushed her hand away. And she did it in friendly manner. Still I pushed her away. Also, I know she loves me; so, it must have hurt more. I knew what she felt for me and... still I…_

She felt bad for that incident. She decided not to overreact. She will analyse the situation and then react when it comes to Lou. She whispered _sorry_ to her.

She wanted to stay for a while in bed but she had to get ready for work. It's Friday. She had planned for a surprise test for students. She got up, went to bathroom.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lou opened her eyes. She saw Debbie walking out of bathroom, wearing a baby pink bathrobe. Her hair wet and she was trying to dry it with her towel. Lou was mesmerised. She stared at her for good one minute. Then she spoke

"Use hair dryer"

"Good morning to you too. No power yet"

"You better dry your hair soon. Else, you might catch cold", Lou rolled and now slept on her stomach, her head facing sideways to see Debbie. Her hands cushioned her head, chin and cheeks.

"Yup. So, how did you sleep?"

"It was hot in here but otherwise all good"

"Yeah... This weather is unpredictable. It's cold outside but hot inside the apartment"

"It's the construction fault"

"Hmm"

Lou saw Debbie struggling a bit with her hair.

"Let me help"

Lou walked to her, took the towel in her hand and gently dried her hair. She was continuously speaking about how to take care of hair and other things. Debbie wasn't hearing. She was lost in Lou. She was taking in the closeness.

"There. It's almost dried", and Lou returned back to bed.

"You gonna sleep again?"

"I need at least 15 hours sleep everyday"

"Are you really a fitness trainer?"

"Well I do have a title _'Laziest Trainer ever'_ but I prefer _Craziest Trainer ever_ "

Debbie laughed. Lou looked at her. She was ethereal.

"Help me with breakfast? After tasting your food yesterday, I..."

"How long can you wait?"

"An hour"

"Will be done"

Lou went to washroom. Debbie had kept a new toothbrush for Lou on the counter and Lou smiled.

*****  
When Lou was back in room, she saw Debbie going through her small wardrobe present inside her room for emergency. She wanted to wear something that didn't need any ironing.

“How many outfits you can fit inside that wardrobe?”, Lou asked, curious.

“Ugh? Why?”

“That looks really small”

“This is only for emergency wears. My closet is behind that door”, Debbie pointed at a closed door on the opposite wall.

“Oh”, Lou sat on floor, resting her back on the bed. "Why don't you wear jeans? Do you always need to wear those skirts?"

"It's decent wear"

"And jeans aren't?"

"Not like that. It's just... There is some kind of seriousness when you wear such professional clothing"

"Well, today you can let go of your professional wear. Uhm, that shirt. Wear that with blue jeans", Lou pointed at a white shirt.

"But that's bit transparent. I already have enough teenagers crushing on me there"

Lou was bit jealous. How dare they to crush on her love!

"Well, I don't think Kevin is crushing"

"Oh yeah. Not him. Poor guy doesn't know anything. Claire must be having tough time"

"What do you mean? How come you..."

"Whole school knows about them except Kevin"

"Yeah, I met him yesterday while picking up Claire. Innocent, sweet and dumb"

Debbie smiled.

"By the way Debbie, don't say about Kevin or any boys from Claire's class in front of Tammy"

"Okay. I won't; unless I am supposed to in certain situation. Now tell me how is this?"

Debbie showed her a black shirt.

"Hmm good one. Wear it. And tuck it in"

Debbie nodded. Lou went out and Debbie started dressing but kept the door open so that they can hear each other speak. Lou didn't look at the room though while speaking, to give her privacy.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Lou looked at stuffs inside the fridge. Veggies, milk products and some meat.

"I hope the power returns soon. Or else these will get spoilt. Thank goodness the freezer was very cold yesterday and so the meat somehow survived. I wonder how come there is no power generator system in this building"

"Oh, there was some fault two days back. It's under repair"

"Oh. Then our bad luck"

Lou looked at the available stuff and decided what to do.

She was preparing food when Debbie walked in with her phone.

"Hey you have a call"

"Who's it?"

"It says Tim-Tams"

"Oh Tammy. Put on speaker. My hands are busy"

Debbie put it on speaker and went out. She could hear Tammy speaking. She just smiled.

"Lou, are you coming back from your girlfriend's house or..."

"Shh, Tammy the phone's on speaker"

"Oh fuck. Did I..."

"Nope. She's not here. She just walked away", Lou said while continuing her cooking.

"Where are you?"

"Kitchen"

"Are you cooking? Lou... This is some progress"

"She doesn't know to cook and eats all carbs. Being her trainer, it's my duty to make her eat healthy food"

"Whatever you say, this is romantic", Tammy said giggling.

"Shut up Tammy", Lou said giggling back.

"Enjoy honey. You can spend one more day too if needed"

"I wish. But I am returning back once this breakfast is done. You take my car. I'll meet you at school and collect it. And I'll pick up Angel as always"

"Fine. Take care hon. Bye. Love you"

"Love you too. Bye"

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Here's your breakfast. And I also prepared your lunch. Pasta, Lou Miller style. It's tasty and healthy. No one will get to know you are having controlled diet by the look of it"

"Lunch too? But I usually..."

"Cafeteria food? Try this today. Also, I had to use many items or else it would get spoilt here without power"

Debbie nodded and tasted the breakfast.

"Fuck! You're too good at this. I wish you stayed with me forever. I can have these wonderful tasty foods everyday", Debbie said while savouring the food closing her eyes.

_Did she just say she wishes me to stay with her forever? But... She's just joking..._

"You can always enjoy healthy tasty smoothies in my gym. We have a section dedicated for healthy drinks and supplements"

"Yeah but you aren't preparing that, right? Someone else is. If I am going to pay for food in your gym, then I want you to prepare them"

Lou shook her head.

"Bossy. Fine, I'll prepare for you after every session. Now, let me get ready. Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, I washed... Oh fuck! It's still inside the machine... I totally forgot!"

They both rushed to drying room. Debbie opened the lid. The machine was filled with water, well mixed with detergent, clothes soaked completely.

"Fuck. The power was gone. And I totally forgot", Debbie said while lifting Lou's shirt.

"Where's my... Pant?"

"Pants. Hmm wait", Debbie searched and got Lou's leather pant.

"My leather was also soaked in water?", Lou asked, horror in her face.

"Fuck! I was so out of my mind yesterday; I dumped all clothes in here. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Debbie looked for other clothes. Her white clothes were coloured because of Lou's shirt.

"What the fuck!", Debbie whined.

"My pant!", Lou cried almost.

"I'm so sorry. I lost my mind yesterday. I..."

Debbie was apologising. Lou felt sad.

"Hey, it's okay. My pant was anyways old"

Nope. It wasn't. It was brand new. She had worn yesterday to impress Debbie and it was expensive too, from Gucci, which had messed up her budget for this month.

"I'm so careless. I... I..."

"You aren't. It isn't your fault. You were tensed. Also, it's electricity's fault. Not yours. Come on now. Leave those clothes there. Whenever the power returns, it will wash and dry it"

Debbie walked out first followed by Lou.

"I am sorry Lou. I..."

"It's fine Debbie. Don't worry. But I do want something to wear. I cannot ride my devil with this silly PJs"

"Hmm yeah. Let's see what you can wear from my wardrobe"

Debbie and Lou went inside Debbie's room. She opened the door to her main closet. It was as big as a room.

"Your clothes have a house", Lou said, laughing.

"C’mon. It's not that big"

"This is bigger than my bedroom"

"Don't embarrass me"

"There's nothing to embarrass. But you are a teacher. How come..."

"Teaching is my passion. But I have my family business. Well through my mom. After her death, she had given everything to me instead of my dad or brother. She was the only one who was concerned about me. But well, I lost her at very young age"

Lou held her hand and squeezed it.

"The business was looked after by my mom's best friend Lisa who also is my caretaker legally. My dad wanted to acquire the business and tried many different ways but he couldn't. Once I was 18, I legally was able to manage them. But I still left it with Lisa and became a teacher. Once in a month, I go through the company progress"

"Wow. That's... Something. So, is this Lisa lady trustable?"

"Till now I haven't found anything wrong. So, I guess, yes. My mom wouldn't hand it over to her, otherwise. My mom didn't trust her own husband. So, if she is trusting Lisa, then she has to be trustable"

"What's the company about?"

"There are many. I own a group of companies. But mainly, organic farming and products. Have more than 20 restaurants, almost 30 departmental stores, spread widely across the country, and 4 malls. Also, I have shares in many other companies. I also have jute and choir industry which recycles the waste products… you know coconut shells and its cover, from our organic farming and factories. We export a lot. And I own many horses that participate in race, so good money there too. Along with that, I own three hospitals in Jersey. Mom wanted to have good and affordable medical services to people and so, she and her dad built it few decades back. The luxury however, is mainly because of organic food and products. You know, people buy anything organic. Specially, celebrities and socialites. The demand never reduces. Restaurants, stores and mall are good too. All are established by my mom and her dad; you know my grandpa. Mom liked to expand in different fields. But I... never was much interested. Many don’t know that I own these. Lisa however, works day and night and she expanded it more, and her method is fierce and more organised than mom’s"

"Wow that's amazing. What's the company called?"

"King"

"You mean whatever I have in my kitchen and my gym supplements are from your company?"

"Oh, you like our products?"

"Very much. Also, this explains how you can spend money to burn your kitchen with your experiments"

Debbie laughed. Lou joined too.

"Now come on. Take whatever you want. I will finish my breakfast. I am not gonna leave a bit of it"

Debbie went out. Lou took her own time to select a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She was shy and so, searched for the one which she felt least expensive.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Looking good, Miller"

"Hmm I try my best but can't compete with you"

"Bullshit"

"So, I want you to drop me to school. I have to get my car. Tammy will meet me there"

"Fine but what about your bike?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Hmm..."

"Collect in the evening after my gym hour. You come with me here then take your bike"

Lou raised her eyebrow.

"What? I... Oh no I am not planning anything. I checked the weather report in my phone. It's all fine tonight"

"Oh no. I wasn't thinking that. I was just thinking how you changed your view on me in a day"

"You are a good person. And though you are little cocky sometimes and little mischievous, still you are good"

Lou smiled at her. She then sat next to Debbie and ate her breakfast. After 15 minutes they both were ready to go.

"I guess I will be 10 minutes late"

"Nope, you won't"

Lou sat in driver's seat.

"Are you driving?"

"Yeah. You want to be on time, right?"

"Yup", Debbie sat in passenger seat. Lou started the engine. She drove fast and safe.

"Wow you are good at driving too"

"That I am. But one more thing I want to ask... You are a billionaire, right?"

"People say that. So, I guess I am", Debbie said smiling.

"Then why you riding this box?"

"Hey it's not a box"

"Okay, It's not a box. Why you riding this cube"

"Lou"

Lou laughed.

"Actually, this is the first car I bought with my salary from my teaching profession"

******

Lou slowed down once she reached closer to school. As she said, Debbie wasn't late. Lou saw Tammy waiting for her, outside. She gave her a wide smile and then drove inside the gate, parked it. Both got down.

"Here", Lou gave her the keys.

"Thanks Lou"

"Welcome. And don't forget the lunch"

"I'll never. Your food is tasty. I will be waiting for lunch-break"

"So, have a nice day"

"You too"

There was an awkward silence between them. Both wanted to hug but...

At last Debbie herself stepped into Lou's space and hugged.

"Thanks for everything"

Lou smiled. "Anytime. And also, keep my Angel safe. Just so you know, she is little mischievous but she doesn't do anything wrong"

Debbie nodded.

-*-*-*-*-

Lou and Debbie walked out of the parking lot and Debbie went inside the school after smiling at Lou and Lou walked towards the gate. On her way, she met Claire who was waiting for Kevin.

"My baby Angel. I missed you so much yesterday", She said while kissing her forehead.

"Me too, aunt Lou. Also, because of storm, I was scared about your safety"

"My baby. But you know what, now I probably am friends with your teacher"

"Really?", Claire asked in excitement.

"Most probably. Let's see what happens next"

"You are the best, aunt Lou"

Claire hugged her. Lou pat her back lightly. Then she released her. Debbie saw this from far. She smiled. She also was amused how Claire; a teenager is so close to family unlike other teens who mostly resent affectionate behaviour by parents.

"I should go now, hon. Tammy is waiting outside", Lou said.

"Oh, yeah. How did you come in here?"

"I'll tell you when I pick you up later. Okay, baby?"

Claire nodded and then Lou walked out and met Tammy who was waiting for her.

Before Lou even sat inside the car, Tammy excitedly spoke

"Tell me everything. How was your date night?"

"Tammy it wasn't a date night"

"Yeah, whatever. But how was it? Also, nice t-shirt"

"It's too long story. And thanks. It's Debbie's"

Tammy gave her teasing smile. Lou just acted innocent but Tammy knew it was fake.

"I have all the time today. I am actually free in the morning. I don't have any appointments"

"How come?"

"Oh, the operation that was scheduled today got postponed. The patient has some complications and until it is tackled, we cannot proceed. So, I am free till 10"

"Then let's go to your chamber"

Tammy and Lou reached the hospital and to Tammy's chamber.

"Now tell me"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Wow, that was an intimate night; not in that way but... that was emotional"

"Yup. Also, Tams, about her phobia... keep it..."

"Secret? Obviously, hon. I'm a doctor. I am good at keeping confidentiality. But the phobia... she needs to be treated"

"She doesn't want any therapy"

"Therapy won’t work efficiently in her case. I remember mom used to tell about Aunt Helen. She too did therapies and she also had support from whole family. Still it took your dad to use his brain to treat her"

"Yeah. I know. And Debbie is alone. None were with her. I was so sad and I couldn't imagine how much she had to go through. Being a billionaire does not help in getting emotional support"

"Yeah hon. But I trust you. I know you will help her"

"But how?"

" You are your father's daughter. Follow your father's footsteps"

"Oh yeah. I could do that. Thanks Tammy", Lou said with a spark in her eyes.

"Go step by step. And be patient. Though both aunt Helen and Uncle Liam were patient, you are not. So, be careful, be patient and don't get angry on her if she cannot keep up"

"Yeah Tams. Thank you so much again"

"I am your sister. Why you thanking me. I am offended"

"Oh, my baby sister..."

Lou crossed the table and hugged Tammy. Tammy hugged back.

"Now get out. I need to be Doctor Robinson"

"Rude. Bye honey. And be home soon. It's Friday. Let's take Angel out for shopping and dinner"

"Hmm actually, I was thinking... You can spend time with Debbie. You know, you will be going to get your bike there. Why don't you..."

"It will look desperate"

"Then invite her too for dinner. Make up some excuse and call her"

" I'll do that. Bye. Love you"

"Love you too. Take care"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lou went back home. She was welcomed by Daphne and Amita with a big smile. They were worried yesterday but, in the morning, when Tammy said Debbie and Lou were fine, they relaxed.

"Someone is in good mood today"

Lou looked at them and winked, well tried.

"So, how was your day? Or should I say night?"

"Suspense"

"Come on Lou"

"Guys, it was just a night talking, bantering. Nothing more"

"Nothing more now. But soon will be more"

Lou just smiled and walked upstairs. "Call me when Rose is here. I'll be sleeping till then"

Lou went to her room. She decided to sleep for a while. She was about to change to some tank tops and shorts but stopped. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing Debbie's clothes. It was not her size but still was perfect for her. She can occasionally wear a bit loose clothes.

She lightly brushed her hand over the t-shirt. Then she hugged herself. It's from her dream girl. It is a special piece of clothing for her. She removed the clothes and changed to her own. Then put Debbie's clothes in machine to wash. Though she wore it for an hour or so, she wanted to keep them clean and fresh. She was sure of one thing though. She will not return these clothes.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Hey, you free tonight?", Debbie called Lou during lunch break.

"I had planned to take Tammy and Angel for dinner. Why?"

"Oh, never mind. I thought we would go shopping. Our clothes ruined because of the washing machine so..."

"Well, we were also planning for shopping. So, if you don't mind, then we all can go together"

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to interfere in..."

"I am sure. Tammy would love if you join us"

"And what about you?"

"Me what?"

"You would love if I join you?", Debbie asked with a hint of smile in her voice.

"I can adjust", Lou said to pretend she was not much bothered, while in her heart she was saying _I love_

"Oh, adjustment? Then I guess I should not interfere"

"Hey, wait. You can't do that"

"Why? You told you will have to adjust"

"I... Okay I would love too if you join us"

Debbie laughed and it was pleasant sounding to Lou's ears.

"Fine then. Will go after my workout"

"Sure"

"And thanks for this pasta. It's so tasty. I am in love with your cooking"

"Just the cooking?"

"What?"

"I mean you only love my cooking?"

"Well nope. I also love your driving"

"Hmm"

"Lou"

"Yes"

"See you later?"

"See you later"

"Bye Lou"

"Bye hon"

_Hon_... Debbie smiled to herself.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	11. 80% kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Lou and too much cuteness

It's time to pick Claire up from school. Lou drove there 15 minutes early so she can meet her child soon when she is out. Lou spoke to the security guard who was now her friend, thanks to her visiting almost every day for past 12 years. The school bell rang. The kids are running out of the classroom. She also saw other parents waiting for their kids. Lou had parked the car outside so there is no trouble of following the lane or rules for vehicles inside the school. She patiently waited for her Angel. But Claire didn't come out of her class. Lou waited for 5 more minutes and then decided to walk inside the classroom. There she saw Claire and Debbie speaking.

"Please Miss Ocean"

"No Claire. I don't think I can do that"

"What's going on?", Lou asked.

"Oh, aunt Lou", Claire met her halfway and gave her a side hug. Debbie was looking at Lou with a small genuine smile.

"What happened Miss Sea?"

Debbie rolled her eyes. Lou is purposely calling her that.

"She wants me to tell her mom that I allowed Kevin to study with her after school at either of their places. Combined studies"

"Angel what's all this?", Lou asked sitting on Debbie's rotating chair like a gangster, placing her legs on the table, hands folded behind her head. Debbie was surprised.

"Excuse me that's my chair"

"Hmm you should always allow your guests to sit on the chair, even if it means to offer your own chair"

"You are not my guest, you came here to pick Claire up, and I didn't offer. You sat by yourself. And this is teacher's chair. So, you cannot sit on it. You can sit on those desks instead if you really want to sit here in class"

"Those are for kids and I am 20% sure I am not a kid"

Debbie was smiling inside. Lou's antics are really funny.

"Well then the rest 80% makes you a kid. So, get up and sit there"

"This chair is good", Lou said rotating it. She then started sliding it sideways.

"Stop. You are more of a kid than Claire. Stop playing with that chair"

"What else you want me to play with then?", She said taking the paperweight and rotating it on the table. Lou said it without any intention of double entendre but Debbie definitely thought in some other way and that definitely made her cheeks pink.

"Claire, control your aunt"

"Aunt Lou..."

"Baby Angel, we will go in five minutes and also... Nope you cannot have " _combined studies_ " at your place or at Kevin's"

"Aunt Lou...", Claire whined.

"Nope honey. Tammy will kill both me and your teacher if she gets to know this is your plan and we supported. She might even do our post-mortem with the report declaring natural death. So nope. I love my life baby and I am yet to get married"

"But..."

"You can get him to my office every evening where you study always"

"It is lady's gym, right?", Debbie asked.

"Yeah. But I think he can sit inside my office and study if Angel really meant studying. I will be there always and Tammy won't be having any problem if I am present. If not me, my staff will always be there"

"I am... aunt Lou. Today Miss Ocean conducted surprise test and he was not able to answer. He scribbled something I guess, but I am sure he didn't write anything that makes sense. So, I want to help him"

This made both the adults happy. Claire wants to help him for real.

"So, my office is fine?"

"Fine", Claire said with a smile.

"I guess it's all settled"

"Not yet Miss Sea. What about Kevin's mom? Will she be okay?"

"I don't know. Kevin better ask her"

"Angel, once Kevin's mom allows, you can ask him to come to our gym and study"

Claire nodded her head.

"Okay then. Let's go. Bye Miss Sea. See you later"

"Bye Miss Ocean"

"Bye you both"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Aunt Lou... How is that when you plan something, it works and when I plan it fails?"

"That's because you aren't mature enough baby. Your plans lack details. No worries. As long as your plans are for good, I will support. But one thing baby. Why did you ask Debbie's help?"

"I thought she will be the better one to convince mom"

"You asked her help thinking her just as a teacher or you thought, because I am behind her, you can have the leniency?"

"Aunt Lou... I actually thought like that. I thought I can ask her help because you like her and now, she's also attending our gym"

"Baby. Till she actually accepts me, you cannot consider her anything more than your teacher. It's not right. Also, once she becomes your aunt, you need to be careful not to ask for any favours that will land you both in trouble. Okay?"

"Yes, aunt Lou. I will be careful. Also, thanks Aunt Lou for allowing me to teach Kevin after school hours"

"You like him a lot, don't you?"

"Yup", she replied with a blush. Lou smiled.

"Cute"

"What?"

"You both are cute"

"Like you and Miss Ocean?"

Lou laughed.

"So, what happened between you two yesterday?"

"Hmm..."

Lou told Claire certain things, eliminating the astraphobia incident and how Lou was distracted for a minute and was about to kiss Debbie.

"She is a millionaire?"

"Yup. She is"

"That's cool. Why she is working here though?"

"Passion hon. You always go behind your passion. Only then you'll be happy"

"What was your passion?"

"Mine?... I don't know"

"Don't know? But you should have had something, right?"

"Hmm... I... did"

"What?"

"I wanted to be a doctor. But no worries. Tammy is fulfilling my dream"

"Aunt Lou..."

"Baby... Don't be sad for me. I am happy now in my life. I have you, Tammy and latest addition Debbie. But you... baby I want you to fulfil your dreams"

"I will. I promise and I too will be fulfilling your dream. I want to be a doctor too"

"My baby I love you. Come, let's get you a light workout routine. And then we will go shopping and dinner. Debbie will be joining us by the way"

"What? Really? Aunt Lou, you seriously have incredible brain"

"Don't worry. You will continue my legacy"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Hey Miss Sea, are you still at school?"

"I am not even going to correct you. And yup. I am. Why?"

"C'mon you need to hurry up. You have your workout session followed by dinner and shopping"

"It's only 5 pm"

"And so, you need to get back home now. Go home, get ready, come here soon. Yesterday we both were late when you left the school at around what? 6? Also, it was good I was passing by that road else your vintage box would make you stand there for hours"

"Hmm well I agree...But now I am in doubt. It's somewhat surprising that you were out at that time, because right now you are in gym... and so technically... you should have been there yesterday too"

"Yesterday I went to get some orders for my gym", Lou wasn't lying. She did go to order equipment yesterday. She thought of completing one responsibility along with her plan.

"Oh. Okay"

"Now, are you packing your things or should I come there and drag you out of your class?"

"Wow... you are being a dictator of my life now?"

"Joking about dragging. I am your trainer and I want you to follow your regime. So, we need sufficient time for that. And I asked Daphne about yesterday's workout and I heard you didn't do it"

"Yeah I was having a problem"

"With Daphne?"

"Nope. My brain was busy thinking on how to pacify a big 33-year-old child"

"I am not a child"

"80% of your own self differs to think so"

"Well, then make this child happy by coming here soon"

"Well, if the child doesn't hang up the phone then I don't think I can pack my bag here"

Lou laughed loudly and the meditation class which was peacefully meditating got disturbed and she got kicked out by Kristen, the yoga and meditation trainer. Lou had to go to other section.

"You just made one of my staff kick me out from the section"

"What? How?", Debbie said laughing. She was simultaneously keeping her books and papers aside and packing her bag.

"I unknowingly walked into meditation section while speaking to you and when I laughed loud, Kristen kicked me out"

Debbie laughed and Lou was smiling listening to her laughter.

"Served you right. Now hang up. I will be there in an hour or so. Will it be a problem if I reach there early, outside my allotted time?"

"Nope. Daphne will be free, so she will train"

"Why will she train when you are free doing nothing?"

"You will sue me if I touch you"

"Lou Miller... Not again. Stop. I want you"

"You want me?"

Debbie is sure Lou is having a lope-sided grin and raised eyebrow.

"I want you to be my trainer"

"Hmm ask me nicely"

"Fuck you"

"Now, that's not something you say to a kid, well a 33-year-old kid. And definitely not from a teacher to a kid"

"Well, the kid I am dealing with is not any normal kid and I heard it using more colourful words yesterday when I told I left the keys at home"

"Touché. So, you are out of the school now?"

"Corridor"

"Good. See you later darling. Bye"

"Bye", Debbie said with a smile.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**6 pm** _

"Lou, your girlfriend's here", Amita said entering Lou's office with a smile.

"Hmm... I will be there in a minute", Lou replied with equal smile. Amita nodded and walked out.

Lou sprayed her body spray, straightened her t-shirt and lightly brushed her hair. She looked at the mirror.

"Perfect"

She went outside to see Debbie in her black yoga pants and lavender tank top. She walked to where she was standing.

"Hey there"

"Hello kid"

"Well, for next hour or so, I am your teacher and you are the kid. So, you ready?"

"Yup. Let me see whether you really are a good trainer or Tammy was lying"

"Well, you will know soon. Come now. Today you will do full body workout. Will first have dumbbells, then the ball exercises and lastly bodyweight workout. All three sets will be 20 minutes each and will have 20 to 25 exercises in each set. I went through your application and your past training record which you mentioned there. Most of the exercises are same, few new ones I have added. I hope you will follow. How long it has been since you last exercised?"

"Almost six months now"

"Well then tomorrow you might feel some pain as you know it happens. Don't worry though. The pain is good. Tomorrow you will be doing cardio so you won't be hurting all the muscles like today"

Debbie nodded and Lou began instructing. The first was the glute bridge, feet elevated. Lou told her to do as many repetitions possible in 50 seconds. Lou helped her in between when Debbie was not able to lift her hips and tummy properly. Lou was professional here but Debbie felt something more but she successfully supressed it.

The session continued with Lou keeping count of time and helping her perfect the postures. In between the breaks she would give tips on how to do better and in efficient way. All three exercise sets were done. Lou was completely on her trainer mode, no funny business. Debbie liked this side of Lou too. The seriousness and dedication in Lou's face was a totally different attraction. The session continued for almost an hour and 15 minutes extra because Debbie was bit out of practice and couldn't keep up.

"You maintained yourself well though you quit six months ago"

"Well, I guess I ruined my health. I was going through so many things; I didn't give much importance to my health and lost my strength along with my weight"

Lou lightly squeezed her hand and said "You will regain your strength and optimum weight soon. I won't leave you"

She meant it, and Debbie sensed it.

"I am counting on you"

"I won't disappoint you. Now go take shower, I will get your smoothie ready"

Debbie nodded and went to take shower. She saw how the lockers are neatly arranged in the locker room. She needs to get a locker. She had applied for it but forgot to take the keys yesterday because of all that happened. Inside the bathroom, the products were also good. She took shower, the hot water soothing her muscles. She walked out of the shower, wearing the bathrobe with gym logo on it and saw Lou waiting for her with keys in one hand and her bag on the other. Debbie had forgotten to get her bag inside.

"I figured you forgot to collect the keys and also left the bag outside on the couch"

"Yeah I was just..."

"Here. I'll keep the keys inside the bag. One set of keys will be here anyways so if you forget to get every day, it's not a big deal. And your smoothie is ready. Ginger-kale smoothie, very healthy and gives all essential nutrients. And don't worry, it is tasty too"

"Thanks. You are too good"

"Well, I try my best to hide my real face"

"Shut up. Learn to take compliments"

"Well, teach me teacher"

"I guess I will"

"Fine then. Get dressed. I will be outside"

Lou went out and Debbie got dressed in the changing room. She liked how Lou maintained everything, providing all the necessary items and how she also took care of her clients' privacy.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

It's almost 7:30 pm now. Debbie was having her smoothie and Claire too was having strawberry smoothie. Lou was discussing something with Daphne, something gym related.

"So, we will get the delivery soon. Also, the basic plan for my new gym is almost ready. I will want you to give your inputs. And as I said the other day, if you are interested, you can manage it all by yourself"

"No Lou. I better stay here. Handling something so big is bit overwhelming"

"Hmm fine. But whenever you feel like, just tell me without any hesitation"

"Sure", Daphne smiled and then looked at Debbie who was speaking to Claire.

"So, how was your first day as a trainer for Debbie?"

"Good. She however needs to adjust. She had quit for almost six months. Once she catches up, will be doing a bit higher training"

"Seriously Lou? I never thought you were unromantic. I asked how you felt. Did you, you know had butterflies in your stomach? That electric sensation when you touched her? I saw you while training her. You were having your serious as hell face. So, couldn't make out anything"

"I actually didn't give any thought on that. I was..."

"Fuck. You are so dumb"

"Come on. While training, I won't do anything other than training"

"I am not saying you to do anything with her while training. I am saying, why can't you smile and talk to her and ease her? Why it has to be talks related to exercise and health? She is not any client Lou. You like her. So, try being your funny self during training also"

"I never thought that way. Did I look rude?"

"Not rude or scary or anything like that. The attitude you have is good for other clients but with Debbie, be a little funny and speak to her too. Don't just give monologue about fitness. That will help improve your relationship. Also, I did see how you behave with her otherwise. Try to extend that during the training too"

"Hmm... I will think about it. I never did this before so... Let's see. I will need time though"

"Take your time but do it before she is falls for someone else"

"Oh no. That is scary. I don't want that to happen"

"Yup. Neither do us. So, all the best. Mix Lou Miller in general and Trainer Lou Miller while working out with her"

"Thanks, Daphne. You really are good at these advices"

"Well, I am in love and also have this ring in my hand so... I guess I am qualified to be your adviser"

"You sure are"

"Okay then. Its time to wind up. Let me freshen up and go"

Lou nodded. She then went to Debbie who was waiting for her.

"I will go home and get ready. Should I come here or?"

"Come here. Do you know to ride bike? If so, then ride my bike till here"

"Oh no. That's not my cup of tea. You should only ride it back"

"Hmm fine we will look into that later. Be here in an hour. By then we will also be ready. Tammy was back when you were showering. She is getting ready probably"

"Fine. I will be here in an hour. Bye Lou. Bye Claire"

"Bye Miss Ocean", Claire said while Lou just nodded.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Black or white?", Lou said while walking out of the bathroom.

"Wine red. That suit is hot and Debbie will be completely mesmerised"

"Hmm... what do you think?"

"It's an awesome suit and you carry..."

"Not about the suit Tams. I am asking what do you think? Will I be able to get my love? I mean I never had this love thing in my life. So..."

"Lou you are worrying for no reason. And as you said, you never fell in love before but now you have. That itself is a great step. Don't you worry. She will love you"

"Sometimes, when you finally fall in love, the universe doesn't want to help and will end up broken hearted"

"You are thinking too much and unnecessary stuffs for that matter. She will love you back Lou. She won't be able to not love you. Your personality is such that everyone loves you, and because you love her, she will feel for you more than what others feel and she will love you too the way you want. Just give time for your relationship to develop. Everything will happen"

"Hmm... I hope so"

"Yup me too. Now, get dressed. Also, Claire and I won't accompany you after 11. I want you to spend time with her. Get to know her. By the way, I already got the reservation. We should be there in 30 minutes"

"You won't be there? But how will I..."

"Honey, you can. Also, its Saturday tomorrow. You both can afford to spend whole night outside"

"Not both, only her. I have my gym Tammy"

"As if you will be working 24x7. You have trainers who will look after the gym. You just concentrate on Debbie"

"I love you Tammy. I will make sure to add your name somewhere in my wedding vows"

"Somewhere? You should give all credits for me. If needed, give a separate speech to thank me", Tammy said while tying Lou's tie. Lou hugged her.

"You really are awesome sister. I love you"

"I love you too but right now you are spoiling my dress. Release me"

Lou tightened her grip and kissed her cheeks.

"You save this for Debbie. Now leave me"

"Oh, these kisses are meant for siblings. I can't give them to her. That's wrong"

"Hmm good. Now get ready. Wear your vest coat. I still don't understand the logic behind not wearing any shirt and tucking your tie inside the vest coat. Also, why do you need that tie?"

"Style honey and also it's unique... only my style"

"Also, only you can carry it off effortlessly"

****

Debbie got ready. She decided to wear a white dress with asymmetrical sleeves. She paired it up with monochrome heels. 

She was constantly thinking about Lou. Before today, she had seen Lou all professional on the first day she went to gym. It was only for few minutes when she was explaining the regime. But today, she saw Lou that way for the whole workout session and she was attracted to her more. The seriousness in her face, yet being gentle and speaking politely, it was completely different from Lou's otherwise childish, crazy and funny self. She had loved Lou's funny, childlike and happy go girl attitude, now with the addition of new shade, she got a special respect... if you can call it that, on Lou. How Lou balances her attitude was something Debbie was impressed of.

She saw her watch. She should leave now. She went to the parking lot. She saw Lou's bike in her parking space, next to her car. She lightly ran her hand on the handlebar remembering how Lou rode yesterday. She smiled to herself. She had decided to not allow anyone close to her heart but Lou already built her nest inside her heart.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	12. For you, from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Lou go shopping.

Debbie drove her car to Lou's house/gym. She reached there at the exact time when Tammy and Claire walked out and locked the door. Tammy waved at her. Debbie stopped the car.

"Hey there Miss Ocean. Lou's in garage. She'll get her car out. You'll be coming in our car, right?"

"I think that's better. I'll park mine"

Debbie drove towards the gym's parking lot. She parked and saw Lou near the garage next to the lot. Lou was sitting in her car and speaking to someone on phone. Debbie went near and knocked the half open window glass. Lou turned. She smiled and then cut the call.

"Hey Miss Sea. I was driving out"

"Well, I had to park my car"

"Come, sit inside"

Debbie opened the back-seat door and sat inside

"You could've sat in front", Lou said turning back to face Debbie. She saw Debbie's outfit. She was mesmerised. And those long-toned legs were just too much to handle for her. She cleared her throat and turned. All this didn't go unnoticed by Debbie.

"I don't think so. Dr. Robinson or Claire will sit there, usually right?"

"Hmm... Yeah. By the way, you look beautiful"

Debbie blushed.

"Thanks. I would say the same to you but I am not able to exactly see what you are wearing"

"Well, I am wearing something comfortable"

"I'll see later"

"Uhm...", Lou said driving the car out of the garage and out of the parking lot.

"What took you so long?", Tammy asked.

"Phone call"

"Okay fine"

Tammy sat next to Debbie while Claire was in front seat. Lou drove out of the gate and to the destined restaurant. On the way, Lou didn't speak much but Debbie and Tammy spoke and they both quickly became friends. Lou only said one thing to them

"If you guys progressed to share childhood stories then you both need to stop calling each other Miss Ocean and Dr. Robinson. I almost forgot Tammy's last name was Robinson. But you called her so many times for past few days, it's etched in my brain now"

And it worked. They stopped addressing each other with their last names.

-*-*-*-*-*-

**_Restaurant_ **

They were all seated. Lou and Debbie on one side, Tammy and Claire on the other side. They were waiting for their food. Tammy and Debbie were still speaking something random. Lou, as usual was playing with her rings.

"Mom, I need Ice cream"

"Wait honey. Food before Ice-creams"

"Ice-cream is also a food"

"Nope. They are made only to spoil kids"

"C'mon now Tams. I love ice-creams too", Lou said.

"Yeah. And that's why I came to the conclusion that it spoils kids"

Debbie laughed at this and Tammy joined too.

"I am going to teach you both a lesson"

"What will you do? You'll do your fasting? _Lou Miller style_?"

"Tammy"

"What is Lou Miller style fasting?", Debbie asked.

"Tammy don't"

"Oh, I am definitely going to say", Tammy said giving her wicked smile to Lou. "Debbie, this happened long back, in Australia"

"Jesus. Now you are telling my story as if it is some kids tale. I feel I am hearing Aesop's fables"

"... when Lou was 6-year-old. She was a big foody. 24*7 she would eat something or the other. One day, aunt Helen was fed up and scolded her. Baby Lou was angry and declared she will not eat food at all. You know, hunger strike. Aunt thought it was just kids' silly anger. When Lou took that ' _oath_ ', it was evening. Lou didn't eat anything for dinner. Uncle and Aunt were worried. But Lou didn't listen at all. Then they slept, hoping Lou will wake them up when hungry. But in the middle of the night, they heard Lou crying. It was as if she was in pain. They rushed to her room. Lou was holding her tummy and crying in pain. They thought probably she was hungry. Aunt Helen quickly got some food in a bowl and began feeding her. Lou, though in pain, was ready to eat. But she couldn't eat more than three spoons. She puked. They took her to hospital. The doctor checked and concluded food poisoning. My aunt and uncle were shocked. How can she have food poisoning when she didn't eat anything? The doctor told that her stomach was not empty. She definitely has eaten something that upset her system. When asked, Lou admitted she had taken all the packed food, biscuits, crackers, chips and other things in kitchen to her room and was eating, whole time. That was her fasting. Lou Miller's fasting"

"What!", both Debbie and Claire laughed. Lou was controlling both her laughter and embarrassment.

"C'mon, I was 6"

They all laughed even more. Lou showed mock anger. But was of no use.

"But, from that day, she stopped eating in excess. And at that age itself, she reduced eating junk. And slowly followed balanced diet which aunt Helen was happy to prepare. She ate in limit and started exercising too. That is how she became an athlete. Later, when she came here, we both were a disaster in the kitchen. But we couldn't spend money on expensive healthy food from the fancy restaurants. So, we both learnt cooking and she mastered it too"

"Wow. That is impressive. I mean, you avoided junk at that age. That's great"

"Yeah. But she is still crazy for ice-creams"

"You get sugar free, vegan, diet ice-creams too. Also, I quit eating those oily chips and Cheetos etc. not ice-creams"

"That's good"

"Yup. And I want Claire to follow Lou in this matter"

"Hey c'mon mom. Just because aunt Lou turned saint, why should I?"

"Saint?", Lou laughed. "I am anything but saint. Baby, you don't know when and how to use that word"

"Don't you teach her anything, Lou. Let her be naïve"

"Tams, she will learn. Don't worry", Lou laughed.

"That's true. Kids these days are faster than us. I see how students just know things which we never knew in that age"

"Teachers must be having tough time controlling these kids. If Claire does anything wrong, then feel free to punish her. Also, most of her mischiefs are the modified version of what Lou did. So, you can punish her too", Tammy said while kicking Lou's leg under the table.

"Mom, you can't do that to me"

"I can if it ensures you will be not getting into any trouble in school"

"Your sister is more of a kid than your daughter. I must say"

"We think alike, Debbie. I too consider her as a kid"

"I am older to you Tam"

"But you are a kid. You were playing with a toy car, last week"

"Tammy"

Debbie was laughing at the two sisters' funny revelations.

"Am I lying?"

"That car was awesome. I always wanted such car. It's not my mistake if the manufacturers couldn't come up with such idea when I was a kid"

"I want to play with that car. Where is it, aunt Lou?"

"I got it for you, hon. We will play together"

Tammy shook head while Debbie smiled.

The food was served. Lou had ordered salad and made others order the same. But then, Tammy convinced her to have a cheat day and eat something with more calories. And Tammy strictly said no to Lou's whiskey order.

-*-*-*-*-*-

After dinner, they went to King's shopping Mall. Debbie was more than happy to take them there. They first decided to buy for Claire. Tammy made sure Lou won't buy more than required. Claire, as always asked for customised suit. Tammy didn't allow. She thinks Claire cannot pull it off and might get mocked by her friends. But after some convincing by both Lou and Debbie, she allowed. They got the material, and after the measurements, the stitching order was confirmed. Lou too got some materials for herself. She gave the measurements. Paid in advance.

Debbie looked around and saw a picture of men's suit. It had royal blue shirt, black sleeveless vest, trousers and coat jacket. And a very attractive tie having three colours in it. She looked at Lou who was now busy selecting shirts. She thought Lou would look good in it. She saw the price. It is nothing for her, but she is unsure whether Lou will accept. Though Lou can afford it if tried, she is not filthy rich like her and needs to think before spending.

So, Debbie decided something. She went to the manager of the shop. They knew her very well. She told him to stitch the suit with Lou's measurement and to deliver to her own house and not to Lou's gym. And she will pay for it. The manager agreed.

Once their purchases and orders wee done there, they went to few more shops, bought the necessary clothing, cosmetics and perfumes. Debbie was never this happy. She was having fun with these three ladies. She was a loner before. Never thought shopping could be fun. Now, she was among these ladies who were good with her and specially one in particular was too good to be true for her. They were all enjoying, making fun of each other, making each other happy with smallest kind and loving gestures and so on. Debbie loved to be with them.

****----****

They were in the shop for leather pants. Lou was going through different pants displayed. Though she liked many, she couldn't buy. She already had a loss of $3000+ because of her previous leather pants. So, she was looking for something cheaper.

Debbie knew what she was going through. She knew Lou was not going to buy the one similar to ruined ones. Earlier that day, when Debbie went home after school, she checked the machine. The power was back and the clothes were done. She saw the leather pant which she had taken out in the morning and hanged there inside. She saw it thoroughly. She was not buying Lou's words that it was old. She knew the design. It was from Gucci and was the latest design came out two months back. Lou had lied so that she won't feel bad. She had decided to fill the loss.

So, she had taken them to Gucci's. Lou was bit reluctant but Debbie insisted. While Tammy was going through some collections, and Lou busy searching for cheaper pants, Debbie went and got the new design for Lou. It was costlier than the previous one but Debbie paid for it before going to Lou.

"Hey, I found one for you"

She showed the pant which Lou definitely liked. But then she told she didn't like it.

"Lou, I already bought it for you. I thought you will like it"

"You bought it? Why?"

"Because I ruined your pant yesterday"

"Oh, no. I cannot take this. I mean... No, I can't"

"You want me to be in guilt forever? Please, take this"

"I..."

"Take it, Miller. Don't make me be your teacher and punish you"

"Debbie..."

"Take"

Lou couldn't speak anymore. She took.

Tammy, who by now got two beautiful dresses, went to them. She saw the pant and complimented. When Lou said Debbie forcefully gave her, she sided Debbie. She wanted Lou and Debbie to get closer and if this gesture of Debbie would help it, she will support.

-*-*-*-*-*-

It was almost 10:45 pm. Tammy told she and Claire should leave. She was about to catch cab when Lou stopped.

"Tammy take the car. I can't send you in cab"

"Lou, it's just 10:45 pm"

Still, I won't allow you"

"C'mon honey. Whole NY use cabs. You should stop worrying so much"

"I will worry. So, you take the car. We will go in cab. Or else, we will drop you first"

Tammy didn't want Lou to unnecessarily spoil her fun night to take her home. So, she agreed to take the car. Lou also told her to keep her shopped bags. She will collect them later.

"If you don't mind, Debbie, we can take yours too. I mean, you cannot take those bags everywhere holding it, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks"

"Don't mention it. You both have fun. We will go. Bye Debbie. Bye Lou. Take care and don't get drunk"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After Tammy and Claire were gone, Debbie looked at Lou.

"What next?"

"You tell me"

"I'm not good at this"

"At what?"

"At... you know... having fun... shopping and other things. I... never did with people"

_Never did?_ _Oh_ _, She is lonely_

"Never did? Well now you will do. C'mon. You are fine with walking, right?"

"Yup I am"

"Then let's go. Laser Tag?"

"Sure. But I don't know how to play"

"I will be there. But before that, we need to do something"

"What?"

-*-*-*-*-*-

Debbie walked out of the changing room wearing a wine-red designer top and black jeans. Her Dress was in her hand. Lou was waiting for her. She looked at the top and smiled. It was matching her suit.

After billing, they walked out.

"Nice colour", Lou said giving her a teasing smile.

Debbie blushed a little. She had chosen that top because it matched Lou's suit.

"You know, you look really hot in that suit"

"Oh, so you liked it? I thought you didn't when you gave zero reaction after getting down the car"

"I was... searching for the words to compliment. I still haven't got a perfect word. So, I am just using hot for now"

Lou blushed and to hide her face she turned somewhere else. But Debbie did see her and smiled at Lou's failed attempt of hiding it.

"So, where do I keep my dress now? Are we taking it everywhere?"

"Oh, no. Don't worry. I have someone who will take care of it"

She took Debbie to a nearby apartment building.

"You have an apartment here?"

"Nope. Not mine. Come on, let's go in"

They went to 10th floor. The 3rd apartment in that floor was their destination. Lou knocked the door. After three knocks the door opened. A young girl looked at them and then launched herself to hug Lou. Lou held her tightly.

"Yo mom!"

"Hey Conz"

_Mom? She is Lou's daughter? But... How is that possible? She looks like she is in her twenties. How can Lou have a 20 something year old daughter? And she is Asian. How are they related?_

"Who is this chic by the way?"

"Shh. Respect"

"I complimented"

"Yeah well fine. She is Debbie Ocean. My friend"

"Your _friend?_ "

"Yup my friend. And Debbie, this is Constance, my friend and..."

"... and daughter"

"Yeah. My daughter"

"Hello. Nice to meet you"

"Yo lady. Why you both standing outside. Come in. I was having movie night with friends"

They went inside. There were more than 10 people, watching movie, eating pizzas and drinking beer.

"Pizza? Beer?"

"No, Conz, we are in hurry. We wanted you to keep this dress here. Otherwise, we have to go home and then return back"

"Sure mom. Gimme. I'll keep it safe"

"Thanks kid. I will collect it later"

They hugged again and then left. Lou knew Debbie had questions. Once they were out of the building she spoke.

"Almost 10 year back, I found her on streets, trying to survive by pickpocketing. I was in shock seeing a kid like that. She was very skinny and was victim of malnutrition. She was in danger too. You know those different hurdles homeless kids face... She was 14 then. So, obviously she was in more danger. But before any lusty eyes spoiled her innocence, I rescued her. She was hostile at the beginning. But then she accepted me. Since then she is under my guardianship"

Debbie looked at her. Lou's eyes were moist.

"I couldn't adopt her for, there were many difficulties but I do consider her as a kid and daughter. I was 23 back then, not mature enough for such responsibility. And it was only two years since I started my gym. I had debts, work and also was the only one to earn. Tammy was studying so managing everything was difficult financially. Everyone told I shouldn't take her under my guardianship. But I couldn't just leave her. Those innocent eyes and fragile body... it just made me more and more concerned. So, I decided to look after her. Tammy was in my support. I made sure she got enrolled in good school. She was really sharp and intelligent. Not to stereotype, but she was a true Asian. She studied well. Now she is in college. In between, she even worked at my gym"

A single tear fell from Lou's eyes and Debbie brushed them. Debbie was looking at her with pride and immense respect.

"But she does behave like an asshole sometimes"

Debbie laughed at that.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Lou took her to Laser tag. Debbie was not familiar but she trusted Lou. There, Lou befriended few people and they all became a team. Debbie was somewhat scared but Lou encouraged her. They played well; Lou was good at it. Their team won. They thanked the team.

"That was super fun!"

"Yup. It was. You enjoyed?"

"Very much"

"Want to play more?"

"Yes, but not laser tag. I loved it but it's too dark there and I got hit"

"What games you always wanted to play but never did?"

"There are many"

"We will play one by one. We have all our time. We can do this every weekend"

"Bowling"

"Well, then bowling it is"

They went to bowling. It was fun. Debbie was good for a beginner. Lou was a pro. She was happy to help Debbie play. They had good time.

Then Lou took her to a night club.

"What's your drink?"

"Tequila"

"Well, let's have it"

They drank their first shot. It was strong. But was too good. They had few more. Then Lou got her vodka.

"You love vodka a lot?"

"Yup. My go-to drink"

They saw two men approach them.

"Hey beauties, wanna dance?"

Lou looked at Debbie. She saw her uncomfortable. She then looked at those men. She wrapped her arm around Debbie's waist and leaned on her.

"Sorry boys. We are busy"

The men didn't understand and they again started speaking. Lou buried her face into Debbie's crook of the neck and whispered

"Don't take this wrong way. I am about to kiss your cheeks. Just go with the flow. Those men will leave. Don't worry. It is just me and it is a friendly kiss. I won't cross my limits. If it is okay, then wrap your hand around me"

Debbie wrapped her hand around her. Lou kissed her cheeks, then slightly turned her face to see those guys.

"No guys. Busy here"

The men looked at them and then each other, shook their head and went back.

Lou sat properly. Debbie missed the warmth. She had enjoyed Lou's kiss and most importantly how Lou asked before kissing. Their last fight did have an effect.

"So, dance?", Lou asked her.

"Sure"

Lou took her to the dance floor. The music was loud but it didn't bother them. They danced for a while, maintaining close proximity. Lou was enjoying the club and the environment. It had been days she last went to any club. Since Debbie came to her life, she didn't feel like going to club to have any one-night stands.

Lou also made sure no one was touching Debbie. She had seen discomfort Debbie had when those men approached. Those guys were good and so went back as soon as they understood the girls were not interested in them. But Lou knew very well what kind of people would be present in clubs.

Now, because Lou was there for her, Debbie opened up more and got comfortable. She was very excited and they both danced for like half an hour nonstop. Lou never danced so much in club. Her usual routine was to drink, dance for one song or not dance at all, see for some girl or a guy and go to their place and have fun if all worked out well. This was the first time she was dancing and enjoying. Also, this time, though she won't be sleeping with any, she didn't care. She was happy just to spend time with Debbie, instead of sleeping with someone. And, she did decide to be exclusive the day she saw Debbie for the first time.

Few minutes later, they exited the club. They would spend more time, but it started crowding and they didn't want to be around so many college students. They were steady enough to walk.

"Wow. That was awesome"

"Yup it was. You made me dance for more than 30 minutes"

"Why Miller? Tired?"

"Nope. Never"

"What do we do next?"

"Uhm... have you ever window shopped?"

"Shopping again?", Debbie whined.

"This is more fun than shopping. Want to enjoy?"

"I don't know what you are up to, but let's go"

Lou took her to a nearby mall. Debbie looked at her.

"What? King's don't have everything"

Debbie just shook her head. They went inside a clothing shop.

"Look at those outfits. Whichever you feel is nice, but not something you will buy"

"What?"

"Something you find good but don't feel like buying"

Debbie still wasn't sure what Lou was up to. But she agreed.

When Debbie selected some, Lou guided her to the changing room. Before Debbie could close the door, Lou quickly entered instead of occupying the next booth.

"What are you..."

"Shh...", Lou said covering Debbie's mouth. Debbie was confused and bit scared. She wasn't sure what was going on. Lou saw fear in her eyes.

"Debbie, don't be scared. I won't do anything. Shh. Calm down. I won't harm you"

She released Debbie. Debbie looked at her, still worried.

"Debbie, I won't do anything. I... you will understand. Now, wear those outfits you got", she said turning away from Debbie. Debbie was confused.

"What?"

"Wear the clothes you got", Lou said, still faced away.

Debbie was unsure. She stood for a minute without changing. Lou was still faced towards the door, not looking at Debbie.

"You done?", she asked.

"Hmm. No. wait a minute"

Debbie was now sure Lou won't turn. She changed into the mini dress she got.

"Done"

Only then Lou turned. She saw Debbie. Debbie was looking breathtakingly beautiful.

"You look... stunning"

"Thanks", Debbie still was not sure what Lou was up to.

"Give me your phone"

"Why?"

"Miss Sea, just give your phone. Unlock it"

Debbie unlocked and gave her phone. Lou clicked on camera and then held her hand high to take selfie.

"Come on. Let's take some photos"

"What? You cannot take photos here"

"Oh Sea. Don't you want to have fun? Come on, smile"

Debbie smiled. Lou took many selfies. Then she took individual photo of Debbie.

"Change to other clothes. Will take more pics"

"But why?"

"We all like new clothes. But we may or may not buy them. However, for few minutes we can definitely wear them and have a photo. Then can show to those rich spoilt friends who likes to flaunt and think others as inferior. It will be like a slap on their face. Don't you think it is fun?"

"But why? We can just buy them"

"Honey, not everyone is as fortunate as you. A common person will do these things so as to enjoy, at least for few minutes. We can't afford. So, buying them and wearing so as to be equal to rich people is stupidity. Our aim is to only make them realise everyone can buy if they needed and all are equal, not to be like them. When rich bitches see us in these unaffordable clothes, they think we bought it and stop flaunting their wealth, at least for some degrees"

"Hmm..."

"You not happy?"

"Can we do this in some other shop? I mean, if we are doing this, let's do it in some really expensive place"

Lou smirked at her. "Welcome to the dark side honey". Debbie laughed.

They kept the dresses in the changing room and went to some other shop. This time, Debbie and Lou both got many insanely expensive outfits, well expensive for Lou, not Debbie. They tried them in changing room. Lou didn't see Debbie while changing but Debbie did see Lou. Well not purposely. She had turned away but she could see Lou's reflection in the mirror. She however closed her eyes within few seconds.

They took numerous photos. This time, they posed and at one point, Debbie even hugged Lou. That photo had Lou with pink cheeks.

After this, Lou took her to nearby gift shop.

"You buying gift?"

"Yup. This whole shopping was mainly to buy this gift"

Lou took her to teddy bears and stuff toys section. She selected a 4 feet tall teddy.

"How is this?"

"It's cute. Claire will like it"

"Oh, it is not for Claire", saying so, Lou went to billing section and paid for it. She didn't answer to Debbie's question until they were out.

"Whom are you buying this?"

"For you, from me"

"What? Me? But why?"

"Yesterday you said, after 17 years you were alone again, about to face the storm. I happened to be with you but I won't be there always. And I don't want you to feel that way. I may not be there every time. But this teddy will be there for you every season, every minute in your room. Whenever you feel lonely and scared, just hug him, think it as someone who takes care of you. Concentrate on teddy than on lightning and thunder. You will feel comforting. I know it sounds stupid and even may not work as desired but... There will be something than nothing. I mean... you know... I am trying to say that..."

Debbie hugged her tightly. Lou almost lost balance. She had a teddy under one arm, and a girl hugging her, in the middle of the street. She wrapped her hand around Debbie.

"Thank you so much Lou. For caring. For having concern. Thank you so much. This means a lot"

Lou lightly rubbed her hand on her back.

"If you are about to cry, then let me tell you... This is my favourite suit and if you ruin it..."

Debbie, still hugging, lightly hit her while smiling against her neck.

"What will you name him? Mr. Teddy?"

"Hmm. Nope. Let me consider it as a girl. I will name her Miss Miller"

"What?", Lou asked laughing.

"She is pale in colour and somewhat blonde too. And main reason, you said I should think of her as someone who cares for me. And you are the one who cared about me and my feelings. So"

Lou just tightened her grip around Debbie.

"I know you are emotional right now, but Debbie... people are staring at us. So, we better go"

Debbie released her. Lou held the teddy in both her hands, and walked further.

"What will we do next? I mean, I don't think we can go anywhere holding Miller in your hand"

"Departmental store. I need some... I... nope. Let's go somewhere else"

"What? Departmental store is fine"

"Nope. You won't like"

"What won't I like?"

"Cigarettes"

"Lou, it's not good for your health. You shouldn't..."

"I told you, you won't like"

"Wait. Let's go to the store. I know what exactly you need"

They went to nearby store. There wasn't any customer out there. The cashier stared at Lou for holding the giant teddy which clearly was from other shop and Lou just shrugged. Debbie was already searching for whatever she was trying to get. Lou looked around and got few soda cans, candy bars and skittles for Claire. Debbie came to her, holding a box of gums. It definitely was having more than 10 packs of gums.

"Why you got those chewing gums?"

"It helps you quit smoking", Debbie said, while paying for gums and other things Lou got.

"But those that help quitting are nicotine gums. These aren't them"

"Those have side effects. So, have these"

Debbie gave it to her. Lou looked at the box.

"I don't think it will work, Debbie. I had tried quitting when Tammy insisted long back. But I couldn't. I don't think I can do"

"You don't do this for Tammy. Don't do this for me. Do this for yourself, Lou. You do this for your health. You are a fitness trainer, right? You should know this. Please try... for yourself"

Lou looked at her and then the box again. She nodded.

"I will do"

"Good. Now let's get out of here before that cashier kicks us out. He is staring at Miss Miller"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and valued.


	13. Long drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie decides to take Lou to her mansion in Jersey

"So, any place you wanna go?"

"Yup"

"Okay then. Where?"

"My apartment"

"Tired?"

"Somewhat"

"Let's go then", Lou said and raised her hand for a cab.

"Can we walk?"

"You wanna walk?"

"Yeah"

"Hmm... Fine. But it's cold. I forgot my coat in my car"

"Same here. Mine too in my car"

"So, we want to walk in this freezing weather"

Debbie laughed. "Something like that"

They walked along the street. Debbie was now feeling cold.

"If I was wearing a shirt, I would have given you my jacket"

"It's fine. I... am fine"

"Hold Miss Miller. She is warm"

Lou meant the teddy. Debbie however wrapped her hands around Lou.

"I meant the teddy", Lou said while taking the bag from departmental stores from Debbie's hand.

"You are Miller too. You mind if I hold you? And nope, if you say law suit, I am gonna kill you right here in the middle of the street"

Lou laughed. Debbie looked at her smiling.

"I won't mind. But you holding me won't help you get rid of cold. So, wait..."

Lou released herself from Debbie's hold. Debbie looked at her somewhat confused and... sad?

But then Lou lifted her left arm and Debbie smiled. She moved her arms inside Lou's jacket and wrapped around Lou's form. She also pressed herself on Lou. Her head rested on Lou's chest. She could feel Lou's abdominal muscles stiffen for a second and then relax through the vest coat. Lou didn't expect this. She thought Debbie would hug her over her jacket. Her left hand was still in air

"Are you trying to catch the cab or something?"

"Uh what?"

"Your hand is still in air"

"Oh", Lou wrapped her hand around Debbie's shoulder.

"Miss Miller is uncomfortable?", Debbie spoke against Lou's skin. She was indirectly speaking about Lou.

"Uh?"

"Miss Miller. You are holding her somewhat oddly"

Lou looked at her right hand. The teddy was loosely held, it almost touched the ground and the bag was about to spill its contents. Before it touched and got dirty, Lou lifted both the bag and teddy, and pressed the teddy against her side, which also slightly was against Debbie's side too.

They walked. Lou could feel Debbie's weight on her. Debbie was not bothered about the street ahead. She was reveling in this closeness. People around them didn't give a second glance now. None cares about anything.

They reached Lou's gym. Lou took her to the parking lot and Debbie released her.

"So... I guess you had fun?"

"Very much", Debbie said smiling.

Lou kept the teddy inside the car. She then waved at Debbie who was sitting in the driver's seat. Both didn't want the night to end. They wanted to spend more time with each other. Lou wanted to call Debbie inside so that they can drink and talk. But it's already 2 am. In three hours, Lou's gym starts. And if at all Debbie falls asleep, then when she wakes up, she won't be able to go home without facing many suspicious eyes in her gym. There might be unnecessary gossips.

Debbie was looking at her. She started the engine. She just wanted Lou to stop her. She was looking at her expectantly. But Lou just waved hand.

_Okay. I myself should ask her_

"Hey, now that we have a car... Long drive?"

"What?"

"Are you done for today? Then fine. I..."

"No, no. I am... I am ready"

"Then hop in"

"Hmm wait. You have your coat in your car, I need mine. Why don't you come inside my house? I'll get the necessary things"

"Gym?"

"Yeah both are same", Lou smiled.

"Okay", Debbie got down and they both walked inside Lou's gym. Lou kept the candy bars inside her chamber; those were for Claire. Then tossed the soda can towards Debbie.

"Let's have it later, while driving. Also, get something to eat"

Lou nodded and climbed the stairs. Debbie was standing downstairs.

"Are you not coming up?"

"Hmm last time when I thought of, they said clients aren't allowed"

"You aren't my client now. Just come on Ocean. I thought we were friends after we shook our hands and slept together yesterday"

"Well, that we are", Debbie said and climbed the stairs.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll get my coat"

"Hey Lou... Hmm pack some pair of pants and shirts"

Lou turned towards her

"I mean... I..."

"How many pairs?"

"Hmm one or two... Keep your night suit and a jacket"

"Deal"

Lou went inside without asking anything further. Debbie was surprised Lou didn't even ask why. She stood there for a minute and then went inside the room, when Lou walked out of her bathroom, her vest coat unbuttoned and slightly wet at edges. She was holding a towel.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...", Debbie turned away. Lou looked at Debbie who was facing away.

"This is the second time. You are too eager to see me naked. Wait honey. Don't rush. Everything has its own time", Lou said tossing the towel aside and spraying her perfume.

"What?"

"But if you really are desperate to see me naked, then first you need to make me feel comfortable and call me beautiful"

"I am not desperate to see you naked"

"Not desperate. But want to see me naked", Lou said smirking. Debbie bit her lower lip.

"Get ready. I'll be outside"

"I'm done. You can turn around. Use bathroom if you want to and also can sit in my bed until I pack my bag"

Debbie turned. She had a slight blush. She went to the bathroom. After a minute or so she came and sat on Lou's bed while Lou tossed the perfume bottle at Debbie and then returned to packing her bag.

"Should I pack suit? Or just some leather and T-shirts are fine?"

"Hmm leather, track suit anything is fine. Also, pack your innerwear", Debbie said while lightly spraying the perfume on her wrist to inhale the smell. Too strong and sensual, the same which she sensed earlier when she hugged Lou.

"Hmm. Fine", Lou again began selecting the clothes.

"Can I use your perfume?"

"I tossed it at you so that you could use"

"Means? You are saying I smell bad?"

"Definitely not. I thought maybe you want to use, though I love the perfume you already are having"

"Hmm... Fine"

Debbie sprayed it on herself. Then she looked at Lou.

"You won't ask why I told you to pack?"

"You are planning something. As long as it doesn't involve you murdering me and impersonating me, I am not bothered"

"Fuck you. And you impersonate people. Not me"

"One time. Only one time"

"But you did"

"You made me do that"

"Oh, please explain"

"You weren't supposed to be an asshole to my baby Angel"

"You got her the fucking ink"

"You got in between that ink and Kevin"

"You planned to act like her mom"

"You decided to call her mom"

"Okay! Stop. You are fucking impossible"

Lou smirked at her. Debbie just rolled her eyes.

"Which one?", Lou asked holding two t-shirts. One white and another blue.

"Both are good. If you want get both"

"Okay"

"C'mon ask me why I am making you pack the bag"

"I trust you enough to go anywhere you ask me to", Lou said folding the t-shirt. She said it as if it was normal for her.

Debbie looked at her. Till now none kept such blind trust on her.

"My farm. We are going to our farm", she said ' _our'_ without any second thought, Debbie herself was shocked. Lou didn't actually notice _'our'_.

"Oh. Fine then"

Lou was done packing. She took Debbie's hand and walked out of her room. She then went to kitchen. Debbie was impressed by her kitchen. It isn't luxurious gourmet kitchen like hers but was tidy and well organised. Lou took two bottles of orange juice and some packs of healthy sugarless crackers.

"Really? Don't you have some other snacks? Something sweet, spicy and tasty?"

"Sweet spicy and tasty? I have honey, chilly and salt"

Debbie shook her head in disbelief.

"You are unique. I guess the lord created you and destroyed the mold"

"Or Helen and Liam didn't get time"

"Helen... Your mom"

"Yup my mom and dad Helen and Liam. They probably forgot how they created me"

"Shut up. You are speaking about your parents"

"My mom would like you for sure"

Debbie looked at her. Lou realised what she spoke.

"I... hmm... What about your clothes? Are we going to your apartment for clothes?", a distraction might work.

"Nope. I have my house there. Some of my stuffs are there"

"Oh, then fine. Let's go now", Lou said.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

She left a note at reception's table for Amita saying she will return late and so her schedule should be handled by Daphne or Grace. She locked the main door after making sure no lights are on. Then she called Tammy, who picked within two rings

"Hey, tell me everything what happened? How was your night?"

For someone who woke up at 2 am because of a call, Tammy was super excited and enthusiastic.

"Tams, I am going for a long drive"

"With Debbie? That's awesome. When?"

"Yup. Now I am going"

"Then why the fuck you are wasting your time calling me? Go, spend time with her hon. Make every second memorable"

"Tam, I called you to inform you. You worry about me a lot honey, so. Also, I wanted you to know that if I don't return, you know whom to suspect", Lou said smirking at Debbie. Debbie pinched her waist

"Ouch! Fuck"

Debbie was smirking now. Tammy, who heard Lou asked what happened.

"Nothing Tam. Just a naughty kitty in our parking lot"

"Oh, and the kitty is named Debbie?", Tammy asked. Lou is sure Tammy is having a wide smile.

"You know what, you are getting too brainy. Nights baby. Take care. And tell my Angel I'll meet her in the evening, till then she can be in gym. Amita will take care of her"

"Oh no hon. She is going to dad's place. It's festival time there. They are missing their grandchild. She'll return on Sunday evening"

"Oh, fine. I will meet her once she returns"

"Okay hon. Now cut the call and enjoy with your naughty kitty. Bye. Love you"

"Love you Tam"

Lou cut the call. Debbie who was looking at her adorably till now suddenly smiled wickedly and began pinching her.

"Stop. Stop, stop, stop. Debbie stop", Lou said trying her best not to hit Debbie by mistake.

"Naughty kitty?"

"You are behaving like one"

Debbie pinched her again and this time Lou almost jumped.

"Okay, I take it back. You are not naughty kitty"

"I kind of liked the name, but you know cats won't pinch. They... Scratch and bite you", Debbie said getting inside the car. Before that though, she did pinch Lou's waist one last time, by literally lifting the vest coat a bit to get hold of her skin. Lou was standing, not able to say a word.

_Is she messing with my heart?_

"Cat's got your tongue?"

Lou still was silent and standing.

"Miller", Debbie said honking the horn. Lou looked at her. Debbie raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, one second"

Lou sat in the passenger seat. She was still thinking whether Debbie actually pinch her on her bare skin or was she hallucinating.

"Seatbelt baby"

"Uh?", Lou again looked at Debbie in confused way, this time because of the word baby.

Debbie removed her own belt, then leaned on Lou, her face just inches apart from Lou's, pulled the belt and secured it around her. Lou's heart was literally jumping in joy against the ribcage while her brain is confused as hell. Is Debbie getting more comfortable with her or is she dreaming all these?

Debbie sat on her seat and was looking at Lou. This is the first time she is seeing Lou so much confused and she was adorable. Debbie smiled.

She started the engine and drove it out the gate. She turned the music on which was some really slow opera. That music got Lou out of her confused state.

"Really? That's the music you hear?"

"Needed something to get you out of your mind. You were zoned out"

"I... I wasn't. Hmm I'll change the music", Lou changed it to something country and Debbie liked it too.

"How far is your farm?"

"Approximately two, two and a half hours. Jersey"

"Jersey and two and a half hours? Pull over hon. I'll definitely make us reach there faster"

"You sure? I mean I wanna stay alive. I just now started seeing good things in my life"

"Oh, baby I'll promise you'll see more. And I dropped you to school safely this morning before the designated time. So, we'll be safe"

Debbie pulled over. She got down from the car. Lou didn't bother to get down. She just shifted to driver's seat. Debbie found it a little funny.

"Good that you are flexible", Debbie said sitting inside the car.

"You are yet to see my flexibility babe", Lou said winking at her. Debbie turned away, slight red tinge on her cheeks.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lou drove with faster speed. Debbie who was impressed that morning itself was now looking at Lou who was concentrated on driving. She couldn't resist but mentally take in Lou's facial features. Those cheekbones were the one she was more attracted to. And the jawline. And the blue eyes. Now thinking, she herself is confused which is the best feature. Finally, she decided everything about her is the best.

"Staring can cost you a lawsuit"

"Stop with the lawsuit bullshit or else I won't hesitate spoiling your pretty face"

"Pretty face? Now that's something new from your mouth"

"Hmm well, you really are pretty"

"I prefer hot and glamorous"

"That you are"

"Sorry, I couldn't hear. Can you say that again?"

"Fuck you"

"Hmm your car here isn't spacious enough for that. Backseat probably will be better"

Debbie pinched Lou again.

"Fuck"

"Every time you say or do something stupid, you'll be pinched"

"And what if I pinch you back?"

"Try"

"Later. Once we reach Jersey"

Debbie smiled and then leaned on Lou and placed her head on her shoulder.

"Baby, you won't be comfortable that way. The gear..."

"I'm fine. It's good to have someone"

It definitely is good to have someone. Lou smiled and drove further.

Debbie was humming to the music's tune. Lou looked at her. Her life changed from being a flag bearer of #singlesrock to this. She is loving every bit of it. Only she needs now is Debbie's love for her. And the way Debbie is being with her, it has given too much hopes for her.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this excites you all.


End file.
